Nerd to Superb?
by inuyasha-is-kawaii
Summary: Kagome and Sango had always been nerds at their old school, but at the new one they meet two boys, inuyasha and miroku, who are very popular and they decide its time for change. Will Kagome and Sango find love? Or will they be rejected?
1. Default Chapter

FIRST FIC no head biting, lol! enjoy!!!  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"so sango, are you ready?" kagome asked looking at the school across the street from them.  
  
"kagome....i dont think i could ever be ready..."  
  
"sango! come on! i will there for ya! we are best friends we stick together, this new school might just be fun, we can start anew!"  
  
"but what if we end up being nerds all over again!"  
  
"dont worry we wont! i will make sure of it!" kagome said while pushing her glasses up more.  
  
-------------------------meanwhile-------------------  
  
"well here we go again....." miroku said sighing heavily.  
  
"miroku, last year we did not pull a big prank like we always do....i got a good one for this year."  
  
"inuyasha....i dont think that will work."  
  
what wont work!?!"  
  
"throwing water balloons at the teachers when they get into their car...." miroku smiled.  
  
"miroku, i wasnt going to say that.....okay, well then what is your big idea this year smart ass?" inuyasha said glaring sarcastically at him.  
  
"how about we finally get girlfriends...." miroku mumbled under his breath.  
  
"well it would be easier if ya didnt grope all of them!" inuyasha said bonking miroku on the head.  
  
--back with sango and kagome--  
  
"kagome, i dont think we should have moved...."  
  
"sango! dont chicken out come on! we have to go get our schedules!" she said grabbing sango's hand and pulling her along.  
  
finally they got there and sango politley took her schedules from the woman at the office.  
  
"kagome what is your schedule???" kagome showed her the schedule in her hand.  
  
1-history  
  
2-math  
  
3-computer  
  
4-pe  
  
5-science  
  
6-english  
  
"what does yours say?" sango put her own on the table next to kagome's.  
  
1-history  
  
2-math  
  
3-pe  
  
4-computer  
  
5-science  
  
6-english  
  
they both smiled.  
  
"yay sango! we got all the same classes except for pe and computer! what time do you go to lunch?" sango searcheed her schedule until she stopped and looked up.  
  
"mine is around probably....12:00, you?" she said looking with hopeful eyes at kagome.  
  
"me too!" they smailed and giggled before walking off to their first class.  
  
----back with inu and miroku---  
  
"yo miroku!!!" inuyasha shouted down the hall.  
  
"ya?"  
  
"you get your sched. yet?" miroku pulled his out and placed it on the desk.  
  
1-history  
  
2-math  
  
3-pe  
  
4-computer  
  
5-science  
  
6-english  
  
"what about you?" inuyasha pulled out a crumbled paper and flatened it before placing it spread across the desk next to miroku's.  
  
1-history  
  
2-math  
  
3-computer  
  
4-pe  
  
5-science  
  
6-english  
  
"aww sweet! we got all the classes together to start our evil plots,.." inuyasha luaghed.  
  
"yay...this is just great....." he said sarcastically.  
  
"whats up with you?"  
  
"i cant get any girls to go out with me when i am with...you!" miroku said sadly.  
  
"oh yeah! well how the hell am i supposed to get a date with a lechure like you?!?" they both got up and started luaghing before walking off to their first class.  
  
---sangokagome---  
  
"hey, lets sit in the back!" kagome said grabbing her friends hand.  
  
"but kagome! we always sit in front!!!!" sango said like she was scared.  
  
"exactly, that was what losers do, we have to change to be cool and that means sitting away from the teacher." she said again lifting up her glasses.  
  
"thats all?"sango said hopefully.  
  
"no way, we need new clothes and everything,...and i read in cool school mag that to be cool you need not to be single, but taken, that way mroe people want to go out with you!"  
  
"huh?" sango said.  
  
"we get to go shoe shopping!"  
  
"oooo! kagome wait for me! i want ot be cool too!" they both luaghed. then they saw two boys playfully picking at eachother enter the room.  
  
"miroku shut up! you wish you had cool ones like me!"  
  
kagome noticed that they had dog ears......  
  
"kagome, look, just like you and me!" kagome nodded excitedly. she knew part of the reason she had not been the coolest girl and niether was sango becuase they were both half demon, wore glasses, and had no fashion sense....she sighed deeply before again returning her attention to the boys.  
  
"inuyasha! come one! lets sit in the back!"  
  
sango and kagome blushed.  
  
"okay! how about in the corner?"  
  
"sorry inu, already taken, lets sit...."  
  
"hey miroku, how about behind the two girls back there....." his voice started to drift off. miroku noticed too and got quiet. he turned to inuyasha.  
  
"inuyasha, they have .....ears!" he whispered harshly.  
  
" i know, but look at them, they are....geeks..." inuyasha said.   
  
both he and miroku were the coolest guys in school since they had takenadvantage of their cute ears, and all the girls thought that they had girlfriends, so all the girls wanted them. besides, they were totall hotties, who wouldn't?  
  
they both went to their seats, kagome wanted so bad to turn and talk to the silver haired boy behind her, see whatb they had in common, and so was sango, finally kagome turned around.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------- 


	2. Chapter Two

kagome turned around to talk to inuyasha, he stared at hair....  
  
inuyasha's thought---  
  
wow, she is....really, really a geek. but she and her friend are the only ones i have meet in my life that are half demon like us, why are they so nerdy though?  
  
thought ended---------  
  
he started to notice her outfit and they both still stayed quiet, each checking the other one out.  
  
kagome's thoughts------  
  
wow! he is hot! and he is soo cool! this was the guy the girls in the hall were talking about earlier.....  
  
thought ended---------  
  
before kagome could say anymore the teacher walked in and wrote his name on the board, it read:  
  
'Mr. Kotler'   
  
the class was disappointed that he didnt have a weird name like their other teacher, 'Mr. Dover', which would not have been funny if his first name had not been 'Ben'.  
  
kagome turned around and listened to te teacher talk.  
  
"today class we will be studying...nothing actually, the county have not yet recieved our history books so i will allow you to talk quietly, listen for the role call please before you begin....." he said before sitting at the computer and starting to scroll down.  
  
"Tina Azar.....'here!'  
  
Audrey Atkinsin...'here' ..." kagome waited anxiously for her name, finally he cam to the H section.  
  
"Kagome Higurashi...'im here' " then inuyasha's name came next,  
  
"Inuyasha......'here!' " he said before his last name was even out. kagome smiled, maybe this was her ticket to being cool......  
  
"Sango...'here' " sango didnt want people to know her last name, she hated it. then he called miroku,  
  
"Miroku Cha....'HERE!!!!!' " miroku screamed before his last name was ended. finally he stopped and addressed the class once more,  
  
"okay class settle down, now, this will be your home room, as well as your first class okay? you may begin silently talking to eahc other, but keep the noise level down...." then he took a seat at his desk and began typing away while the class talked.  
  
"so, you two come here often?" miroku said looking at sango who blushed.  
  
"we're new, you?" sango replied shyly. then she got up to get some water with miroku....  
  
"hi, i'm inuyasha, and you are?"  
  
"i am kagome, nice to meet youbig sniff you are a ........." she paused thinkg about how to word it.  
  
"i am a half demon? yes, and i suppose you are too eh?" she nodded, she had never talked to a boy before.  
  
"yeah, me and my friend sango....i geuss miroku is too, thats cool, i never met anyone like us before."  
  
"well, kagome now you have....." he said before realizing he was flirting and stopped...what was he thinking! eww!?!   
  
then sango and miroku came back, miroku with a hand print on his face.  
  
"ahh, miroku, my friend, i see you have groped, i mean met sango, this is kagome." he said pointing to the girl blushing furiously next to him.  
  
"nice to meet you mir.....PERV!!!!" she had stood up to shake his hand, big mistake, now miroku had two hand prints on his face. inuyasha luaghed.  
  
"well girls, this is my friend miroku, i forgot to let you know he is a pervert some times.....okay, all the time.....just wait, you haven't even seen him ask some one to...." he got cut off by his friend grabbing kagome's hand.  
  
"kagome,....." he said sweetly while his eyes seemed to glisten...she transed off into his eyes and replied,  
  
"yes miroku?..."  
  
"will you,....bear my children?" SLAP he ly motoinless on the floor. kagomes face was steamed and her glasses got all foggy.  
  
"i told you miroku, one of these days a girl would smack you senseless......hahaha!" inuyasha teased.  
  
-------in hallway before next class--------  
  
"so miroku, decided who toask to the welcome back dance yet?"  
  
"nope, still looking, although, kagome seemed nice enough...NOT...hehe"   
  
"whats wrong with her?" miroku looked stunned at his friend.  
  
"inuyasha! you have gone soft! they are geeks, they would ruin our rep!" inuyasha nodded and said,  
  
"yeha, i was just messing with ya! i cant believe you believed me! oh my god!!!!! lolol!" then miroku asked him,  
  
"so, you are you going with?"   
  
"not sure...same as you...still looking," he said before walking down to the classroom.  
  
------with kagome and sango in hall before next class---------  
  
"did ya hear about the dance coming! this could be our big deal! if we get dates we might make it out as normal instead of geeky!!!!!!"  
  
"kagome, we could never get dates look at us!" kagome thought for a minute....  
  
"sango, meet me at the mall to day1 i will read more on being cool and then we can start our big change! then maybe you could get a date with miroku......" kaogme said in a mocking voice.  
  
"i dont like miroku!!!!" sango said trying, but failing, to hide her scarlet cheeks.  
  
"yeah, so you just jump up when he decided to get some water becuase you were suddenly thirsty???"  
  
"yeah......" she said stuttering a little.  
  
"more like yeah right!" she said before locking arms with her bud and marching to her next class...  
  
kagome and sango took the same seats as they had in homeroom/history, in the back. then they saw inuyasha and miroku walk in an dthey again took seats by the two girls.  
  
"Class, Class!!!! settle down! just becuase there are no books here doesnt mean that we cant do work!!"   
  
the whole class stopped and stared at the woman in the front of the classroom. she too wrote her name on the board. it read:  
  
'Mrs.O'Sullivan'  
  
she began again...  
  
"today we will be doing math like any other day, first copy the pro......" a student interrupted her.  
  
"C'mon teach! it is the first day and we got new kids and stuff, i think we could take one day off to get to know everyone...."   
  
kagome stared in awe at the boy, he was almost as cute as inuyasha!  
  
"alright, but only one day, tomorrow we aork take a seat and talk quietly please." she said and left the room.  
  
kagome got up and started over to the boy, then stopped and turned around, she didnt want her first impression to bea nerd, she had to wait until she fixed up a little. she went back to her seat and began talking to her friend and the others.  
  
"so, have you guys heard about the dance?" sango asked hoping that maybe miroku would ask her....just maybe......  
  
"yep, who are you two going with sango?" miroku asked in a sweet voice.  
  
"sango and i have not got dates yet.....and you?" she said, also hoping that she might be asked.  
  
"me and miroku havent asked any one yet......"  
  
"yet! " miroku interrupted.  
  
"soooo....miroku, who are you going toask...." sango asked wishing it would be her.  
  
"i think i might ask kagura...not sure yet." he replied, sango sank in her chair and turned around.  
  
"what about you inuyasha....." kagome asked  
  
"well kagome, i was planning on asking...." the bell rang. kagome's heart skipped a beat. inside she knew it would not be her, yet still something made her want to know. although she knew inuyasha and miroku could have any girl they please, she still wished she had that type of power.  
  
-----few hours later at lunch-----------  
  
"hey kagome!!! wait up!" she turned to see sango running after her.  
  
"hey snago! was up? have fun in pe?" she asked sango who was panting heavily.  
  
"no."  
  
"so, who was in your class?"  
  
"no one special......miroku wasnt look'n too bad in his sweat shorts though...." her voice trailed off but kagome's sensitive hears picked it up..  
  
"sango! you do like him! i knew it!" sango blushed.  
  
"yeah, i might....hehe. but you like inuyasha!"  
  
"nu uh! i just......like to know there is some one like me out there...."  
  
"what am i chopped liver!?!?!?!"  
  
"well actually....."  
  
"KAGOME!!!"  
  
"i am just kidding, lets go eat under that tree, then we can have some shade...." they both walked over to the tree that was at the end of the school perimeter.  
  
-------miroku and inuyasha at lunch--------  
  
"so, inuyasha? you know who you are asking yet?"  
  
"no, you?"  
  
"well, if it waz alright with you i was going to ask kikyo..."  
  
"no! i mean...no, you dont want to go through that shit!"  
  
"yeah, i guess your right, were should we eat?"  
  
"oh miroku! how about under that tree...."  
  
"okay, lead the way!" they both walked tward the tree.  
  
------at the tree------  
  
when they finally arrived they saw the girls sitting there.  
  
"hey boys!" kagome said pushing up her glasses and smiling goofy. sango as well.  
  
"hey kagome, hey sango, mind if we join you?"  
  
" not at all" they said together.  
  
"so, kagome, has anyone asked you to the dance yet?" inuyaasha asked.  
  
"nope, you?"  
  
"nu uh......" kagome blushed.   
  
"ummm, kagome, do you.......never mind, heh. i was just wondering,...how were doing! yeah! thats it! i didnt know we had computers together.funny eh?"  
  
"yeah....nice huh?" kagome said a bit disappointed but still smiled.  
  
"sango...you?" miroku asked.  
  
"no, you?"  
  
"no, i still think kagura is not out of the question, but kikyo is...lol."  
  
kagome gasped.  
  
"kagome, whats wrong?" inuyasha asked.  
  
"nothing, its just, kikyo, she......"  
  
"what! what did she do kaogme?"  
  
"nothing, she was at our old school and she always embarrased me and made fun of me with her little group becuase she was pretty and i was....me. she hurt sango like that too......."  
  
"oh my gosh! inuyasha! i told you she was bad news!"  
  
"shut up miroku!"  
  
"well it's not ym fault ya'll broke up......your better off with out her......."  
  
"inuyasha, you dated that .....bully?"  
  
"kagome, i just, she was pretty and popular, it was just the thing to do, if you were me you would have done it! but i hate her now, so dont worry, i had no idea what a bitch she was when she moved here......."  
  
"sango, i am full, lets go." sango nodded and the two walked off, leaving the boys to talk.  
  
-----sango and kagome------  
  
"wow, i cant believe she is here...."  
  
"sorry kagome, i know you and ehr had some rougher times than i did."  
  
"dont worry, i'm over it, and tomorrow she will be sorry......."  
  
-----inuyasha and miroku-------  
  
"so inuyasha, now that it is obvious that you have the hots for a geek, when are you planning on asking her out?"  
  
"i dont have the hots for kagome!"  
  
"you almost asked her!"  
  
"did not1 i just was wondering if she had been asked yet, besides she is a geek!"  
  
miroku stopped. looked up, then froze.  
  
"so inuyasha, i thought that you were better than kikyo, but i geuss you are all the same huh?" she walked off.  
  
"miroku! why didnt you tell me kagomes was behind me?!?!?!? now she probably hates me!"  
  
"i didnt notice until it was too late.....sorry man. i thought you didnt like her...."  
  
"but i still want to be her friend!"  
  
kagome walked silently with sango after telling her what he had said........  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------- 


	3. Chapter Three

"so sango...where do we go now?" kagome said trying to break the ice and forget about what had just happened.  
  
"we are heading for ......looks at schedule...for science class." sango said in a now cheery voice.  
  
the girls walked down the hall and took seats in the back like their other classes. the boys came in a while later and again, somehow thinking they had the guts to, sat by the girls in the back.  
  
"hey kagome......" inuyasha said as if begging forgiveness in his words. kagome ignored him.  
  
then the teacher wlkaed in and placed his name on the board as well.....must be a teahcer thing, it read:  
  
'Mr.Pirkle'  
  
"okay, this is science, welcome to students who are new here, on thursday i will be picking lab partners......" he was cut off be the same student who had cut off mrs.o'sullivan. kagome looked at him with envy.  
  
"hey, your look like a nice guy.....i know! why dont you let us pick our own lab partners?" the class luaghed at his attempt.  
  
"well, okay, from now on if there are no problems, you may select your own lab partners, but remember you switch out each week, or you can choose to stay with your currnet lab partner...today i will let you chat quietly and get to know your classmates." with that he took a seat and started to write.  
  
just then the boy noticed kagome in the back. he walked back and took a seat. inuyasha was talking to miroku and had not noticed yet.  
  
"hey there gorgeous,...why are you sitting way back here?"  
  
"i dont want to be near the teacher." kagome said trying not to sqeek as she spoke.  
  
"well, my name is koga, has anyone asked you to the dance yet?" he asked.  
  
"no, not yet? you?"  
  
"well no, i wanted to ask ......well, i wanted to ask you. i saw you when you got your schedule, then at lunch, and in i think you look nice, so ....what do you say?" he asked with a sly, yet somehow adorable smile.  
  
"umm....okay! yeah! i would love to!" kagome replied about ready to jump out of her chair.   
  
koga smiled and blew her a kiss before returning to his friends ginta and hukkaku. kagome blushed, she had just been asked out by the third hottest guy in school, all for her personality, although she had hoped inuyasha would have done so.  
  
she turned in her chair and decided to talk to inuyasha again, for now.  
  
"hey inuyasha....." she said almost snobbishly.  
  
"kagome! thank god you are talking to me! look, i didnt mean it, i was just joking and i......" he was cut off.  
  
"yeah sure, just forget it." she again ignored him and about a minute later the bell rang.  
  
kagome and her friend left and headed for their last class. sango was anxious to get the day done so they could go shopping!  
  
--------in class--------------------  
  
"hello kids, i am Mrs.Kennon, i will be your teahcer for english, now please take your seats....thankyou, today....like most of your other classes i am sure will be a free day, getting to tlak to your classmates, please enjoy it while you can...." she smiled and sat at her desk messing on her computer.  
  
again the girls found themselves next to two boys who would total pricks. they were both ignoring them now, and after about an hour the final bell rang and the girls walked home.   
  
----------walking home--------------  
  
"sango, i am glad that we walking home today, stop by my house at six and i will drive us okay? bring your cash you saved for ourmake up and stuff."  
  
"okay, hey, did inuyasha ask you out yet?"  
  
"no, and he wont, he is so shallow! Damn!"  
  
"well me and hojo are going, met him yet?"  
  
"yeah, he's hot!!!! when did this happen?"  
  
"in my pe class."  
  
"then why did you say you hadnt been asked yet?"  
  
"just to see if he would ask...."  
  
"this is great! now we both have dates! i am going with koga!"  
  
"wow! he is so cute! you got lucky, i will meet you at your house then?"  
  
"yep, six! later!"   
  
they both waved and left their separate ways.  
  
------------inuyasha and miroku walking home------------  
  
"i cant believe you got cuaght! a nerd refusing to talk to you? wow...." miroku said.  
  
"i did not mean it! i feel like such an ass, i hope she will forgive!"  
  
"nope, and i am too late to get sango.....not that i wanted her, i just,...well any ways....."  
  
"miroku, you like her, just ask her."  
  
"i cant!!!"  
  
"why?"  
  
"she got a date already!"  
  
"with who???"   
  
"Hojo."  
  
"miroku, it is too late for you my man." inuyasha said teasingly.  
  
"yeah, but i dont know, maybe i can still get her..."  
  
"thats is! i am asking kagome to the dance tomorrow! it is final!"  
  
"good, i will ask sango, just incase.....ya know, she still maybe likes me, if she ever did."  
  
then they waved and went off to their homes.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
kagome sat in her room think quietly to herself and writing in her diary.  
  
'Dear Diary,  
  
Today was my first for a lot of things, my first day at a new school for my sophmore year, my first time making a friend, and most of all, my first crush and heartbreak. i met a boy named inuyasha, he too is a half demon like me and sango, and his friend is too. his name is miroku, and sango was crushing on him big time. we knew they wouldn't like us, they just pretended to be our friends for fun....but i did meet a boy named koga. he is gorgeous! he asked me to the dance despite my nerdyness, and my god aweful glasses, he even said i was pretty. for the first time someone liked me for who i was. i am so excited! i told my mom about the dance and she is happy too. today i am going with sango to the mall, i am going to make koga look better, who wants to bee seen with a girl so......me like. there will be big changes! i will show inuyasha and miroku how good looking me and sango were before we were nerds with glasses, and they will be sorry. i am not as mad about inuyasha as miroku, he broke my friends heart too, not to mention he is a total perv....oh well, atleast she got a date too! oh my god! look at the time! i have to go for now! i will write later...  
  
-Kagome H. '  
  
kagome jumped up and grabbed some clothes. she threw them on as fast as she could and then ran out the door. she arrived right on time becuase sango had just started up the drive way.  
  
"hey sango!"  
  
"hey kagome! ready to go?"  
  
"yeah! got your money,..i got mine!"  
  
"sure do, my mom let me yse my credit card too."  
  
the two jumped in the car and started off.  
  
------in inuyasha's room----------------  
  
inuyasha sat thinking to himself while watching tv. he was watching the chase and beat cop show and got to thinking. he remebered kagome, he knew she was not the pretty girl in school like the others he had dated, but she was kind and nice, and seemed to like inuyasha for who he was, not just how he looked, he felt terrible.   
  
just then the phone rang.  
  
"hello?" inuyasha asked, hoping it was not his asshole brother calling.  
  
"hey man. sup? you okay, you seemed quiet after lunch."  
  
"yeah, do you think kagome will say yes?"  
  
"not sure dude, you hurt her pretty bad....besides, how do you know you like her, you've only known her a day?!?"  
  
"i dont like her! i told you that! i just feel bad, i thought the least i could do was take her to the dance is all!" inuyasha thought for a moment, 'could i really like her?"  
  
"okay, sure, but i know sango wants me!"  
  
"ummm....yeah, that is why she's going with hojo right?"  
  
"shut up man!"  
  
"hehe, okay, what ever you say, yo i got to go, i am going to my mom's for dinner to night k?"  
  
"yeah sure. call me when you get home k?"  
  
"yep later bro!"  
  
"later."  
  
miroku hung up. inuyasha drifted again into deep thought.......  
  
'could i like her? i keep thinking about her, i just dont know, what if she turns out like kikyo or something......but i cant like her! she is a geek! she would soil my good name, yet she is so kind....no. i cant like her. i dont, but i will ask her to the dance, aftre all, who doesnt want me? '  
  
inuyasha thought proudly to himself.....besides, he knew it would make kikyo jealous.  
  
--------with sango and kagome---------  
  
"almost there" kagome said turning the radio down in her new SUV. it was silver with fire painted on both sides and a bumpersticker with the words 'missing your cat? look under my tire.' written on it. she was allergic to cats and hated them.  
  
"so, where do we need to go first?" sango asked as they entered the mall.  
  
"i think we should head to the eyewear section. we can go to that new one, 'eye surprise' by the forever twenty one store. then we can head in there."  
  
"cool, but why the eye wear store?" sango asked as they walked into the store.  
  
"we need contacts, these glasses will thrash our outfits."  
  
"yeah! then we can go to the soe store right?"  
  
"yep, after we pick out our clothes."  
  
"whooooohooooo! yeah! thats what i am talking about!" she said excitedly.  
  
when they entered the store an older man asked them if he could assit them in any way.  
  
"umm, yes, we need to replace our glasses for contacts......." kagome said nicely. the man nodded.  
  
"i see, walk this way." they followed him to the other sid eof the store. he showed them different ones.  
  
"now, do you girls want different colors, or your eye color. the girls thought and nodded to each other. "we want our colors please.  
  
"okay, now we need to fit them and your off!" he said as he brought them to a chair in another room.  
  
sango went first, then kagome. they both payed the man and left to forever 21. they were very excited now that they were not wearing glasses twice the size of their face. this is not the 70's ya know. they walked in and started to look around.  
  
"okay sango, find anything?" sango showed kagome several outfits. they both picked out three for each other and went to the dressing room. they both changed.  
  
kagome alked out in a blak leather mini skirt and a speghetti strap red tank. sango frowned, no, too, plain.  
  
then she let sango go in, when she came out she was wearing a dress that was short and purple. kagome said it was to settle. then they both went in at the same time in two different dressing rooms and walked out.  
  
kagome was wearing a different mini skirt, with a slit on both sides that was black and tight as well. but she wore a black glittery shirt with slits in the arms and that exposed her stomache.   
  
sango clapped,"thats what i am talking about!"  
  
then kagome realized sango's outfit.  
  
she was wearing tight leather hiphugger capris with a black shirt that also exposed her stomache and was like a mesh but not all the way see through with a red bra under it.  
  
"go sango, go sango!" they both giggle and bought their clothes before walking out and heading for the shoe store. they did not stay long, they both got high-heel black strap up shoes and left.  
  
"kagome, that was easy.....but what about our hair?" sango asked hoping they could get it done.  
  
they walked into the bath room by the food court. kagome looked in the mirror and frowned, sango was right. they both had dry frizzy do nothing with hair which they left down since it was unbareable to do anything with it.  
  
"how about we got get our hair done at great clips, it is right under us."  
  
"yay! okay! lets go!"sango said.  
  
when they arrived in the store they were treated immediatly. the woman walked up to them.  
  
"oh my goodness! you need to go right away!"   
  
she snapped her fingers and to girls came out and seated kagome and sango. they all giggled. two guys walked by the store while kagome and sango were getting their hair washed. they smiled and winked at them. they both blushed and waved back. then sango and kagome were moved to the hair cutting chairs.  
  
"sango this is fun!"  
  
"yeah i know! my mom said this would be good for us!"  
  
they both luaghed.  
  
----thirty minutes later-------  
  
"okay! we are done!" the woman said energetically.  
  
sango and kagome stood up and looked in the mirror. they stood shocked.  
  
kagomes had been trimmed then put up in a loose pony tail that let some strands fall down, with two bigger strands were left on each side of her face. this made her feel sexy.  
  
sango had her hair let down and straightened, then her hair was put half up with little strands that fell about her face, but still looked great.  
  
"oh my god! thank you so much!" they said together. then looked down.  
  
"what is wrong?" the woman asked.  
  
"well, how will we know how to do our hair?"  
  
the woman smiled and handed them sheets of paper. on each sheet were three separate hair styles picked out for their type of hair, also it gave directions. then she handed them the shampoo needed and told them to come back once a month for a new bottle. the girls smiled and payed, they both made sure to tip well and wlked out.  
  
"well, you feel good enough yet?" kagome asked.  
  
"no."   
  
"why?"  
  
"well, our nails are not looking to good......" sango said teasingly. they went to get there nails done.  
  
------back in the car---------  
  
finally kagome and sango sat down and headed home, by now it was 9:00pm, and they were right on time, since the cerfew was 9:30pm. kagome dropped sango off and headed into her house.  
  
"get out you theif!!!!!" souta yelled as he hit kaogme with a broom.  
  
"SOUTA!!!! stop!!!!! it is me.... kagome!!!!!" souta stopped whacking her and sat down dumbstruck.  
  
"wow, sis, oyu look great, i didnt even recognize you!"  
  
"thanx souta, now you need to go to bed."  
  
"alright, night sis."  
  
"night." kaogme said and she shut her door, she was excited she could hardly wait for the next day.  
  
------------------------------------------------- 


	4. Chapter Four

----------------------last time----------------------  
  
finally kagome and sango sat down and headed home, by now it was 9:00pm, and they were right on time, since the cerfew was 9:30pm. kagome dropped sango off and headed into her house.  
  
"get out you theif!!!!!" souta yelled as he hit kaogme with a broom.  
  
"SOUTA!!!! stop!!!!! it is me.... kagome!!!!!" souta stopped whacking her and sat down dumbstruck.  
  
"wow, sis, oyu look great, i didnt even recognize you!"  
  
"thanx souta, now you need to go to bed."  
  
"alright, night sis."  
  
"night." kaogme said and she shut her door, she was excited she could hardly wait for the next day.  
  
-------------------back to the story---------------------  
  
as soon as kagome woke upshe called sango.  
  
"hey gurl!"  
  
"hey kagome, you going to walk with me today or ride the bus to school?"  
  
"well, i was hoping you would walk too then we can show off our new lo....." she was cut off.  
  
"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"SANGO?!?!"  
  
"kagome, om my god i am so sorry, i just looked in the mirror and thought there was someone else in my room but it was me, hehe, sorry...."  
  
"it is okay, just dont scare me like that!"  
  
"yeah, anywayz i will walk to, meet me at the stop sign down the street."  
  
"okay, 20min?" kagome asked.  
  
"yeppers!"  
  
"bye!"  
  
"see ya!"  
  
kagome hung up the phone and began to get dressed, she wore the outfit she had bought at the store the night before.  
  
"tennis, or my new shoes?" kagome thought out loud.  
  
"go with the new ones, they match better." souta walked in. kagome was still shirtless and had only a bra on.  
  
"SOUTA!!!!!" she smacked him and he ran down the stairs to the bus with a huge hand mark on his face.  
  
kagome went to the bathroom which was in her room and pulled out a brush and some make-up. she put on baby blue eye shadow, with a little bit of black eye liner, just enough to look a bit darker to add to her look. then she picked out some pretty lipstick that was pinky red with glitter mixed in it. she added some light clear gloss for extra shine. her nails were already done before, now she had to do her hair.  
  
she picked up the paper the woman had given her at the hair shop. she picked a style and began to work with it. when she was done she looked in the mirror, it looked great! it was up in a bun with strands that came out the bun going every which way. then there were a few strands by her face that added some spunk. she couldn't believe how beautiful she was. she then put her contacts in and began to exit the room, then she noticed something out of the corner of her eye.  
  
she read aloud:  
  
"daily hair coloring?"  
  
her mom walked through the door.  
  
"you look great honey."  
  
"thanks mom."  
  
"did you see what i got you on my way back rom the grocery store last night?"  
  
"what?"  
  
"i bought you hair coloring, it takes five minutes and you can choose what ever color you want then highlight your hair for a day!"  
  
"wow! thanks a lot mom! i got to go soon though to meet sango."  
  
"okay, i will leave you be, i wont be home until late tonight, i am working longer since one of the guys there are sick okay?"  
  
"yeah."  
  
"souta will be here still, feed him."  
  
"yes mom, bye."  
  
"bye dear."  
  
she walked out the door.  
  
kagome grabbed the red and combed the highlights through her hair, she looked good in red. she then dashed out the door to meet her friend on time.  
  
----------------at inuyasha's house---------------------  
  
"RRRRING! RRRRRRING!"  
  
inuyashajumped and snatched the phone just in time.  
  
"yo?"  
  
"hey sup man?"  
  
"nothing, i dont know if i should ask kagome, she might still be mad at me."  
  
"non sense, you know very well she would be lucky."  
  
"miroku, i was kinda mean...."  
  
"dont go soft on me now! just ask her! by the way, i am taking the bus today, you?"  
  
"yeah, geuss so, then we can talk and not have to wait on you to catch your breath! heheha!"  
  
".....shut up....." miroku mumbled.  
  
"well catch ya later, bus stops in a few minutes, you will be on it right?"  
  
"yeah, bye."  
  
"bye."  
  
he hung up the phone and dashed out the door to catch the bus. he got on and the bus rove around the corner.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
kagome and sango meet at the stop sign as they had arranged.  
  
"hey sango! you look great!"  
  
"thanx, you two kags!"  
  
"so, you ready?"  
  
"oh yeah....we will show those boys whose pretty and whos not..."  
  
"definitly, they are so shallow, like all the rest, except ours, they asked even though we were not beautified yet!"  
  
"mmm hmmm!" sngo said happily thinking.  
  
the girls walked until they came to the corner store about a block away from school.  
  
"wanna buy lunch, we are like, thirty minutes early, we got time."  
  
"yeah, i forgot to pack mine anywayz..." kagome said.  
  
"okay, oh, and by the way, nice streaks..."  
  
"what sango?"  
  
"your hair, cool, when did you get that done, i didnt see you with it last night..."  
  
"my mom bought it, only lasts a day so i can change the colors out."  
  
"cool, got any left?"  
  
"sango, does any girl leave their best friend hanging?"  
  
"no....."  
  
"i brought you some too! here, go do it in the bathroom, it is hot pink."  
  
"thanks a lot kagome!"  
  
"no problem, i will get lunch."  
  
"or we can walk down here at lunch and eat pizza."  
  
"yeah, much better than cold sandwhich."  
  
they both luaghed and kagome waited, when sango came out she looked great. the two walked tward school.  
  
---------with inuyasha and miroku on the bus------------  
  
"so, you gonna ask her inuyasha?"  
  
"miroku, i dont think i should besides, she is a geek!" inuyasha said trying to act like he should being popular and all.  
  
"well, what ever dude, but sango's still mine!"  
  
"you can have her, if she'll have you that is...."  
  
"what ever, she'll say yes."  
  
inuyasha grabbed his book bag as the bus came to a hualt and the students began to evacuate.  
  
"hey, whats going on out their?"  
  
"dunno, hey miroku, you want to come look with me?"  
  
"inuyasha, who cares, we are better than what ever it is, and i need to go to my locker!"  
  
"fine, we will find out later anyways..." inuyasha let out a deep sigh and got off the bus.   
  
the boys walked into the building and down the hall to their lockers.  
  
---------------sango and kagome----------------  
  
"hey kagome, look'n good!" a boy winked as he walked by.  
  
"sango, nice shoes!" a boy waved.  
  
they could not believe how many boys were looking their way and complimenting them. they began to walk down the hall to their locker, everyone pretended not to look, but the girls knew otherwise.  
  
the girls were lockler neighbors so they were together even then. miroku and inuyasha were right across the hall, though the girls had not yet noticed, too much attentoin.  
  
"inuyasha, whoes the babe?" miroku said happily.  
  
"i dunno, but the one with red highlights is hot..."  
  
"i am asking the other one to the dance friday."  
  
"well i am asking that one. miroku....dont touch her!"  
  
"who me?" miroku said innocently.  
  
"yeah, grope the one you like, not the one i do."  
  
the two watched the girls and noticed lots of guys stopping by for locker chat.  
  
"hey, you going to the dance friday?  
  
"well yeah, but i got a date, so sorry..."  
  
"oh, okay."  
  
"but, i will save oyu dance, just for being sweet."  
  
the girls had to say that to every boy....almost all of the guys at school had asked by now. and all of them had a dance saved for them rfom each girl.  
  
"see inuyasha, even if it is no, we can get a dance in!"  
  
"yeah! lets go."  
  
"this was the thing when we were getting off the bus remember all the guys around, they were probably around them!"  
  
"i bet!"  
  
miroku walked over to sango and inuyasha to kagome.  
  
"hey babe, you and me, at the dance, picture it." miroku said to the girl in front of him, niether boy realized yet who they were talking to.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"hey gorgeous, ya know i still need a date for the dance, you on?" inuyasha asked kagome.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"huh? oh, miroku right? well i am going with hojo, so sorry, but i only date one guy at a time, this is not your time."  
  
"but sango is going with hojo!"  
  
"exactly."  
  
miroku stood back and took a closer look.  
  
"SANGO?!?!?"  
  
"nice to see you remembered me." and she walked to class.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"umm, no, i am going with another guy inuyasha."  
  
"how do you know my name?"  
  
"oh, you dont know who i am?"  
  
"well you have not told me your name yet!"  
  
"i was with you all day yesterday!"  
  
"i wasn't with anyone special yesterday."  
  
"so, i am not special?"  
  
"well you are, thats why i know i did not hang with you yesterday.." inuyasha decided to use the 'i am popular gig'  
  
"the only people i hung with were my man miroku and two geeky girls, thought i would share some attention and be nice to them."  
  
"so, i am a geek, well, hope you didn't want a dance, cuz you aren't getting that either!"  
  
"wha..what!?! i never said you were a ge..."  
  
"ITS KAGOME ASSHOLE!"  
  
inuyasha stepped back and realized, she wasnt lying! it was kagome. boy oh boy did he feel shallow now. he had just said that stuff to her face! how could he have not noticed!  
  
"kagome, i...i, i am so sorry, i didn't maen it! i swear! i just..."  
  
"wanted a pretty girl in bed? yeah, later,"  
  
with that she went off to class. inuyasha and miroku still standing from the shock they had experienced. then they headed to class which they knew would be hell.  
  
when inuyasha and miroku entered class, someone had taken their seats already! inuyasha looked closer..........  
  
"not him agian!"  
  
now inuyasha was bubbling mad when he saw him talking to a blushing kagome......... 


	5. Chapter Five

last time  
  
when inuyasha and miroku entered class, someone had taken their seats already! inuyasha looked closer..........  
  
"not him agian!"  
  
now inuyasha was bubbling mad when he saw him talking to a blushing kagome.........  
  
"hey, what are you doing in my spot?" inuyasha asked as his eye grew big with fury at the boy whom sat before him.  
  
"hey! we dont have assigned seats bud, so go somewhere....inuyasha! what a pleasant surprise!"  
  
"Koga, why must you always interefere? do us all a favor, kagome would never want you any wayz." inuyasha said now mad that he couldnt think of a better come back.  
  
"well, funny story inuyasha, i am going to the dance with him! so go away....." kagome hissed at the dumbstruck inuyasha standing shocked above her.  
  
"wha..what? but i....i....." inuyasha couldnt quite get it out.  
  
"SO! koga, tell more about yourself," kagome started so that inuyasha would hear her and walk away.  
  
inuyasha walked to the other side of the room and began to talk to miroku.  
  
"miroku, what will i do, he asked her already and now she wont even talk to me!"  
  
"dunno man, but you said you felt bad she had no one to go with, now she does, so we dont have to worry about her...although, she is very cute....." he smirked before rising and walking over innocently to where the girls sat.  
  
"kagome, my friend, inuyasha asked me to come over and check on you......" SLAP  
  
"why dont you try checking on me from afar, instead of behind me???" she said then slapped him again noticing his hand had yet to move.  
  
"sango! nice to see you again! ....." SLAPPSSS!  
  
"yeah i bet, look, we dont need you any more, you were cruel, so we used you, and now we have no use whatso ever, we have what we want!" sango stated with a sarcastic yet, somehow sexy way. he liked how the words seem to slip of her tongue now.  
  
miroku walked back to an upset inuyasha.  
  
"well, it is over now i geuss, atleast you dont got to worry about it any more, she has a date, she is history, and you have a clear concionce, however, sango shall still be mine!" he said in a childish way.  
  
"feh!" inuyasha said then turned away. he thought then turned back to the pervert next to him.  
  
"ya know, for the record, its not that i cant have her, it is that she was taken by...HIM! he did it again! i will get that flea-bag if it is the last thing i do!" inuyasha said about to jump out of his chair.  
  
"yes, i see that, but this time it was that he liked her firstly before the hot.......hot.....hot....." drool slid down his cheeks as he thought to himself slyly.  
  
"WHAT?!?! finish you statment!" inuyasha screamed scared to think what miroku was invisioning.  
  
"well, he knew before you did....."  
  
"knew what?"  
  
"how much you may like kagome....maybe mor then you think, so he got her at the first sign, unlike kikyo whom he got after you started together.." he stopped knowing he had gone to far.  
  
"Feh! whatever, i dont like her! she is still a geek on the inside." then kagome slapped him.  
  
"STILL am i!!!!!!!! well, i was going to offer a dance, but forget that, gosh, give a guy a break and he spits back at you...however miroku has been quite happy with our new look and me and sango will save him a dance." miroku was so happy he jumped up and hugged her.  
  
"THANX!"   
  
"ummm...yeah, let go of me though...none of that."  
  
"riiight, i got ya...wink wink"  
  
"C'mon koga! we will be late!"  
  
"i got PE next, and you lovely?"  
  
"i got computers, so sorry, meet me at lunch though okay?" kagome said sweetly to her boyfriend.  
  
"no prob." he gave her a small kiss on the cheek and walked down the hall.  
  
kagome turned to say bye to sango and saw the same thing between her and koga happen to hojo and sango, she gave a small giggle.  
  
"later sango! meet me at lunch, did you tell hojo were to meet us?"  
  
"yep, see ya!" they both went their separate ways.  
  
--------------------PE Class-----------------------------------  
  
"oh hey koga! miroku!" sango said happily as she entered the gym.  
  
"hey babe!" they both said together then luaghed. he and miroku had been friends for a while, but tried to avoid eachother around inuyasha. miroku didnt know a lot about the kikyo situation, but he thought koga was a nice guy and he wasnt not going to hang with him becuase of inuyasha....  
  
"i think we are running the mile today...." koga said happily to the two people infront of him as their eyes grew huge.  
  
"yeah...great, " they said sarcastically.  
  
they both went to the separate lockers rooms and changed.  
  
--------mean while with inuyasha and kagome---------  
  
"hey yash..." kagome sais as she took her assigned seat next to him.  
  
"kagome, look, i was just playing, i ..." he was cut off.  
  
"Class! today we will be having free internet time, but you must be quiet so i can grade your reports from yesterday! okay?"  
  
"yes Mr. Hopkins..." they all said.  
  
then kagome clicked the icon and began to browse, while inuyasha did the same. suddenly kagome got a pop up.  
  
'kagome! forgive me....' inuyasha wrote, he had found her penname and was using the messenger to talk.  
  
'no, why should i, you hurt me bad, you said that i was a geek, you shallow asswipe!' she wrote back.  
  
'i didnt mean it, it was ..' 'my macho act!'  
  
'yeah, well maybe you can use it on someone else now'  
  
'please, come on, and whats with koga?'  
  
'we are going out, got a problem with that?!?!' kagome typed oud and the teahcer asked her to type softly.  
  
'yes, i do' he typed back calmly.  
  
'why?'  
  
'he stole my last girlfriend out of spite and then dumped her.'  
  
'oh, well darn.'  
  
'yeah, but then i found she was cheating on me with my bro anywayz, and that she was a total bitch.'  
  
'sounds like it.' kaogme typed softer now.  
  
'well if kikyo was not such a cheater this would have not happened, but koga might hurt you is all, for his grudge on me...'  
  
'why do you care?' kagome was getting cuatious.  
  
'no reason, i .......'  
  
'what?'  
  
'just dont want you hurt is all.....' he blushed as he typed.  
  
'really? fine, i forgive you, but dont expect us to be all holly jolly,'  
  
'feh, like i would.'  
  
'wait a minute.....you dated KIKYO!' she typed hard again.  
  
'yah, i am sorry she was mean...please, i oh shit dont get mad again! we just made up!'  
  
'fine, i will let it go, but later...later.......' she typed slowly as if wishly she was grasping his next and choking the crap out of him.  
  
'save a friend a dance?,...not that i care or not.' he wrote trying not to show any emotion again, returing to himself.  
  
'sure.' thhey both continued to type, just about anything they thought about.  
  
--------in ggym with sango, miroku, and koga-------------  
  
"wow....pant....that was a little harder then i though......pant..." miroku said breathing heavily.  
  
"that was fun!" koga said enthusiastically.  
  
"no wonder kagome likes you, so..full, of energy." sango said catching her breath after a five mile run nonstop.  
  
"well at least class is over! i am hungry!" koga stated.  
  
" yeah!" sango and miroku said, stomachs growling.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
kagome and inuyasha walked down the hall.  
  
"so, same place as yesterday for lunch today?" inuyasha asked as if asking to eat with her.  
  
"yes, we decided to always eat there, that way we could find eachother, oh KOGA OVER HERE!"  
  
"hey babe! whats up! i was wiating on you, sango, hojo, and miroku left to get lunch, they couldnt handle the running....haha!" koga said sarcastically.  
  
"hey koga, i will be joining you at lunch." inuyasha said.  
  
"thats nice mutt-face. come on kagome, we a re having pizza today!" he said exitedly to the red blushing girl infront of him..."why are you blushing?" he asked.  
  
"no reason." kaomge said, but reall it was becuase he had put his arm around her waist, and no one had ever done that before.  
  
"Inuyasha! can i have a word with you before lunch?" Mrs.O'Sullivan asked.  
  
"yes mam...i will catch up later kagome."  
  
"okay" she said, a bit disappointed to see him go.  
  
--------------------------at lunch--------------------------------------  
  
"oh, inuyasha! come on! we were waiting on you." kagome yelled to the boy searching for them all.  
  
"hi, kaomge, can i talk to you later?" inuyasha said, trying to not blush.  
  
"sure, why?" kaogme asked. "i just need to" he said.  
  
kagome and the others kept talking, until kagome picked her pizza up and took a bite. they all luaghed.  
  
"what???" she said.  
  
"kag.....kagome!!! you have pizza all over your nose!"  
  
"well get it off!" she said giggling between words.  
  
inuyasha handed her a napkin, but before she could use it she felt something on her nose, it was warm.  
  
"koga!!!!" she giggled furiously now, trying to be serious.  
  
koga had licked the sauce off her nose!  
  
"sorry, i like pizza." he said cutely.  
  
"no problem, next time i can get it though." she luaghed.  
  
"feh, you two are dumb." inuyasha said jealous obviously.  
  
"you are just jealous dog boy, you finally found the one girl you cant have!" koga said knowing inuyasha would try to do something about it.  
  
"you want to fight, becuase i bet five bucks i win!"  
  
"looky here mutt face, i could kick you any time anywhere!" koga said again egging the already blown inuyasha.  
  
"fine!" he said back to him, but he was cut short by a voice.  
  
"MR. YASHA!" Mr. Hopkins yelled.  
  
"uhh....we were just messing teach."  
  
"well you are obivously in need of a peer mentor! first grades slip, then fights, whats next, drugs?"   
  
"sir, it wont happen again, and i have the grades firgured...." again stopped by the teacher.  
  
"really, and how might that be?" the teacher said sarcastically.  
  
"well, kagome is going to help me." he said simply and stared hopfully at the shocked girl before him.  
  
"is that so mrs. higurashi?"  
  
"ummm, yes? YES! yes it is sir, we are going to study tonight at..my house..around, five?..yep, five!" she sadi going with it and setting up a time.  
  
"alright, but you better get in gear inuyasha."  
  
"yes sir."  
  
the teacher walked off.  
  
"that was what i wanted to talk to you about kagome, sorry it came out like that....KOGA!" inuyasha said so koga could hear him.  
  
"what ever, you should have controled yourself!" he sadi smartly.  
  
" hojo....giggles"   
  
everyone turned to see what was going on while they argued.  
  
"SANGO!" kagome said silly like when she turned to see them both kissing childishly.  
  
"oh, sorry," she then looked at the boy next to her and asked, "what?"  
  
"nothing, i just.....hmmmm, i got to go okay?" miroku said going into deep thought.  
  
"alright, see ya in class!" they all said later as he walked off into the building, inuyasha followed to see what troubled his friends, leaving the couples behind.  
  
-----------------whith inuyasha and miroku---------------------  
  
"whats wrong, you never leave like that?!?" inuyasha said to his friend who sat on th bench in front of school.  
  
"i dont know man, i would never care normally, but....when i saw them kiss, even playfully, i got a weird feeling i never had before......" miroku said looking at his friend amzaed he had come to ask what was wrong, and was still listening.  
  
"what is it?" inuyasha asked, hoping it was not a lameass joke so he could say he was...'happy'  
  
"well i saw it, and i tightened up and got angry, for nothing! like i hated hojo for no reason what-so-ever!" miroku explained wondering what it could be.  
  
"miroku miroku, miroku....my friend, we call that, jealousy." he said amused at his friends new emotion.  
  
"me! jealous! whatever, and of sango? i think not!"  
  
"that is what you just explained dude!"  
  
"but, i dont have a crush on sango......"  
  
"ahhh, but you do! and you are jealous because you cant have her!"  
  
"no i.....well.....i geuss so........" miroku said giving in to the fact her had a thing for her.  
  
----------------------with the couples--------------------------------  
  
"whats wrong do you think with miroku?" sango asked worried about her...friend.  
  
"dont know, it was strange though." kaogme said, then koga cut in angerly.  
  
"why are you helping that halfy anyways, hes not worth it!" he said annoyed.  
  
"KOGA! i am half too ya know, and he is my friend, i will help if he asks for it." kagome said a bit angered at the boy at her side.  
  
"yes, but you are so good, and nice, you dont deserve to be friends with someone like him."  
  
"i am sure thats what you said to kikyo too." she whisperd and walked away.  
  
"kagome, how do you kn....wait! come back!" koga yelled after his girlfriend.  
  
"i knew, and you are just as bad as inuyasha huh?"  
  
"no! maybe he didnt fill you in, but i dumped her since she was cheating on me as well as him with naraku!"  
  
"what?" kagome stopped walking.  
  
"yeah, so i broke up with her, even though she still wanted to be with me, it was only in bed."  
  
"what! you slept with her!"  
  
"well, once or twice, thats how i got her from inuyasha, he wouldnt......he did like her, but found he didnt love her."  
  
"koga, i think maybe i should go to the dance with someone else k?"  
  
"but....i see......fine, but i will be available, for you only." koga said, he thought he might really love her.  
  
"yes, i shall keep it in mind." kagome knew the reason she didnt want to go with koga, she....liked inuyasha, and she knew it now.  
  
"what the?!?!?!!" someone grabbed kagome and pulled her off.   
  
"let go! inuyasha!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" she screamed.  
  
-----------------with inuyasha and miroku-----------------------  
  
"for real, i heard that she got fired for cusing out a student!" inuyasha said luaghing with miroku.  
  
"INUYASHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!" it was faint, but he heard it.  
  
"miroku? you hear that, it was kagome!"  
  
"sure did, come on!"  
  
they ran tward her screams.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------ 


	6. Chapter SIX! Yay!

last time  
  
"what the?!?!?!!" someone grabbed kagome and pulled her off.   
  
"let go! inuyasha!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" she screamed.  
  
-----------------with inuyasha and miroku-----------------------  
  
"for real, i heard that she got fired for cusing out a student!" inuyasha said luaghing with miroku.  
  
"INUYASHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!" it was faint, but he heard it.  
  
"miroku? you hear that, it was kagome!"  
  
"sure did, come on!"  
  
they ran tward her screams.  
  
"Let ME Go!!!!!" the now terrified kagome screamed at the person carrying her away.  
  
finally they stopped, she opened her eyes and looked around. he had brought her to the library...but why?  
  
"what do you want, if you needed help i would have come, you dont have to grab me and carry me off ya know!" she was yelling at the tall boy infront of her.  
  
"well well well, kikyo, it has been a while, do you remember me?" he asked kagome who now thought he was flat out nuts.  
  
"who?!?!?! i am not kikyo! i am kagome! and who the hell are you?" she said a bit angered that he thought she would ever be such a bitch.  
  
"kagome? what the....well, you are inuyashas newest girl right, that is all that matters." he said slyly.  
  
"what? no! i am his friend not his girlfriend, you can ask him!" she said and was about to go on until suddenly there was duck tape over her mouth.  
  
"shut up! you will do, i sense he cares for you, so i must not allow him to!" he said...then started again...." and by the way, since i will be your 'shaperone' today, my name is sesshomaru." he said and sat in the chair right before the shaking girl who was now tied to her own chair trying frantically to scream.  
  
"now, what should we do with you?" he said then got a mischievious look on his face.  
  
-------------------inuyasha and miroku----------------------------  
  
"where did it go! it stopped!" inuyasha said pissed she had stopped before he could reach her.  
  
"last i heard it was tward the library come on!" miroku said. they began to run when they bumped into sango on her way to class.  
  
"SANGO! come on! someone has kagome!" miroku said then dashed off with sango following and inuyasha right up ahead.  
  
"i..smell......i smell her!" sango said happily, she ran up to where inuyasha was running.  
  
"she IS in the library, and how do you know she is not okay?" sango asked wondering how they would know.  
  
"becuase i smell my brother." inuyasha said speeding up. they all stopped, they listened, they could her kagome trying to yell but something in the way. inuyasha burst the door down.  
  
"SESSHOMARU!!!!" he yelled as he saw the young man before a struggling kagome.  
  
"ah, brother, i see you want to join us?"  
  
"sesshomaru, you touch her, you loose a hand, got that?!?" he yelled furious that his brother would sink this low.  
  
"why would you care, she already told me she was not your woman, nor girlfriend, so i shall make her mine." sesshomaru said feeding off his brothers rage.  
  
"well, i....she is my friend!" inuyasha said trying to search for words.  
  
sesshomaru got up and began to walk twards inuyasha, both miroku and sango right behind him watching ready to attack if nessicary.  
  
"and who is this?" sesshomaru said looking at the two behind inuyasha.  
  
"as kagome, they are my friends, dont bring them into this." he said praying he wouldnt on the inside, showing confidence on the outside.  
  
suddenly sango felt herself lifted up and fond herself right infront of inuyasha now.  
  
"what in the world,...hey! puit me down!" she yelled at the boy holding her an inch off the ground.  
  
"UNHAND HER!" miroku yelled and began to growl slightly.  
  
"why? she yours?" he said teasingly.  
  
"no, she is....i...well, she is my friend who i maybe care for more....but still, i will not allow you to hurt her!" he said angrily to sesshomaru who was a bit surprised at his confidence twards him.  
  
"i see, well then, we should seat her right by...wait!" he said noticing kagome was not in her chair anymore.  
  
"BASTARD!!!!!!!" he looked up to see a huge claw slice his face. he turned to be confronted with inuyasha again.  
  
"ahhhhh! you....little!!!!" he tried to grab kagome again and managed to get her hair.  
  
she fell down from mid-air, and did not get up.  
  
"and they say cats always land on their feet huh?" sesshomaru said with a smile, obviously pleased at his work.  
  
"how dare you hurt her after i said not to!" inuyasha said and ran at sesshomaru as miroku and sango came the other ways.  
  
inuyasha managed to scratch him and sango did as well but miroku instead grabbed his feet and brought him down. sango grabbed the rope and tied him as he lay unconcious.  
  
"and he thought we were weak...feh" inuyasha said happy he had won against his full breed brother.  
  
"kagome....you okay?" sango shook kagomes shoulder. she didnt move.  
  
"kagome!" inuyasha ran over...."is she hurt bad?"  
  
he looked at miroku.  
  
"cant tell, she fell pretty hard and from a fair hieght, we should take her to the nurse, you get the principal sango, while we take her to the nurses. make sure to tell him shessomaru is in here." sango nodded and gave a sorrowful look to the girl in inuyashas arms, breathing heavy.  
  
"come on miroku, we should hurry, she looks hurt." inuyasha said as sango ran to get the principal.  
  
------------inuyashas thoughts--------------------  
  
this wouldnt have happen if i had been there, sesshomaru will pay,....but when i found out about kagome, i just couldnt control myself, i would have never ran at sesshomaru like that, he is much stronger, something told me to do it though.......i just dont know why.........  
  
---------------------------later that day--------------------------------  
  
"inu..inuyasha?" kagome said as she sat up from the bed to see inuyasha sitting beside her sleeping.  
  
his ear twitched.  
  
"hey, why are you still here, i thought school was out!" kagome said confused.  
  
"kagome?...KAGOME!!!! your okay!" he said happily and hugged her, giving her a major shock.  
  
"yeah i am fine...what happened though? my back is killing me...and where are we?" she said looking at the familiar surroundings knowing that she cold not be where she was.  
  
"well my brother tried to hurt you, but you escaped, but then he got you and you fell, but he is under house arrest for a week....oh, and we are at your house."  
  
"oh, i remember...sesshsomething right? that ass." she said becoming tense then remembering what inuyasha said.  
  
"WE ARE AT MY HOUSE?!?!?!?!!" she said surprised.  
  
"yeah, you had not woken up yet and the nurse said you would be fine, so i carried you home, it is now like.....10:00pm!" he said thinking she had noticed.  
  
"oh, thanx....blushes" then continues..." and i broke up with koga." she said, that woke him up.  
  
"really? why?"  
  
"he was saying mean things about you, that i didnt want to here, and i realized that...." she stopped.  
  
"realized what? and you broke up with him becuase of me?" inuyasha said blushing three different colors.  
  
"well, i think i ............nothing, you heading home?" she asked the disappointed inuyasha before her.  
  
"well, it is late, and your mom said i could stay tonight and make sure you were okay...is that fine with you?" he asked hoping for some strange reason it was.  
  
"heh...sure, you.....going to sleep now?" she said almost glowing now.  
  
"yes, sleep well, you need it for class tomorrow." he said happy to see she said yes. then he thought a moment about something before drifting to sleep.  
  
----------------------middle of night----------------------------------  
  
" ...yawn...kagome?" inuyasha asked just barely awake and not sure if he was dreaming or not.  
  
"what do you want yash?" kagome said in the same state as inuyasha had.  
  
"im cold....." he said quietly still in sleepy mode, unaware of what he was actually saying. he noticed kagome was the same way.  
  
"then hop in.....scoots over" she said tiredly.  
  
"okay....." he said and got in simotaniously putting his arm around her so they could both fit on the bed. they both dozed completely into sleep.  
  
kagome woke up....."what the......"  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"inuyasha???" kagome whispered staring shocked at the boy sleeping with his arm around her.  
  
"huh.....yawn...what? oh....kagome...hi" he said taking a deep sigh.  
  
"ummmm, what are you doing in my bed?" she asked a bit confused trying to remember what had happened.  
  
"i dont know...i thought i had fallen alseep in the chair right?" he said also remembering the night before.  
  
"oh, thats right, you said something about being cold and i let you in...." kagome said also yawning as she began to stretch out.  
  
"oh, thats right....heh...sorry." he said realizing he was still in her bed holding her as she stretched about. he changed three different shades of red in less then a second.  
  
"no problem i guess, sorry we couldnt study last night, i just was a little ruffled, same time today i geuss?" she said thinking about what day it was.  
  
"okay, rather that then go home to my bro." inuyasha said getting out of the bed and sitting back down in the chair.  
  
"Oh My God!!!! look at the time! we are late for school!" kagome said searching through her closet.  
  
"KAGOME??? you still here honey!?!?!" they both turned to see kagomes mom at the door.  
  
"yes, sorry, i overslept, but um...." kagome asked her mom who was smiling at inuyasha.  
  
"well kagome, you already missed half your classes, why dont you just take a day off, spend some time with inuyasha?" she asked looking now at her duaghter sweetly.  
  
"well mom, i would, but i dont know if inuyasha can...." she looked stary eyed tward inuyasha.  
  
"yeah, sure, no prob. my dad dont care." inuyasha said smiling that her mom was so easy going and happy all the time.  
  
"okay then, you two have fun, and kagome you need some money?" her mom said taking her purse and handing her daughter some cash.  
  
"thanks mom, " kagome said then kissed her mom on the cheek. she and inuyasha walked out and headed for the car.  
  
----------------------------in drive way---------------------------------  
  
"nice ride." inuyasha said looking at her car with admiration.  
  
"you wanna drive?" kagome asked noticing his envy of it.  
  
"YEAH! ..i mean...sure..." he said trying to stay cool.  
  
she handed him the keys and they both got in.  
  
"you listen to the radio?" he asked the girl obviously nervous before him.  
  
"yeah, you pick." she said and showed him where the buttons where.  
  
he flipped through and stopped.   
  
"i love this song!" they both said together then blushed a little.  
  
"you listen to them?" inuyasha asked a bit shocked someone else knew who they were.  
  
"yes, you really like it, or you pulling me?" she asked also shocked at the boy.  
  
"yeah! the beegees rock!" he said and turned it up, they both sang along.  
  
'Well you can tell by the way i use my walk,  
  
Im a womans man, no time for talk.  
  
Music loud, and women warm,   
  
I been kicked aroung since I was born.'  
  
inuyasha turned it up more so he could hear kagomes voice go with it louder, he was amazed at how good she was.  
  
'Now I say its all right, its okay,  
  
We just see in other ways,  
  
We cant try, to understand,  
  
The new york times are back on air..'  
  
kagome kept on singing smiling that she was not the onyl one who liked the music.  
  
'Wether your a brother or wether your a mother,  
  
Stay'n alive, saty'n alive.  
  
Feel the city break'n and everbodys shake'n,  
  
But we're stay'n alive, stay' alive,  
  
Ah, ah, ah, ah, stayn al-i-v-e.....'   
  
they pulled into the pizza hut.  
  
"you hungry?" inuyasha asked.  
  
"yes! for got to eat breakfast, hehe." she looked at the place before her.  
  
"you like pizza hut, if not i will take you somewhere else." inuyasha said making sure she was okay with it.  
  
"yep, my fave pizza place, you?" she asked making sure he liked it too.  
  
"yep, lets go!" he said as he got out and walked over to her door, opening it for her and taking her in.  
  
---------------------miroku, sango, hojo----------------------------  
  
"is it true?" sango asked looking at the boy dumbstruck infront of her at lunch.  
  
"is what true sango?" miroku asked looking quizally at her.  
  
"hojo, can i talk to miroku for a minute, there is shippo, go talk to him." sango asked sweetly to her boyfriend.  
  
"sure, call me when you want me back over here okay?" sngo nodded and he walked off.  
  
"miroku, is it true you might like me more then a friend?" she asked looking serious at him.  
  
"well....i,...yes. i, miroku, actually got jealous for the first time in my life...thats why i was staring at you...." he said looking down.  
  
"ahhhh, your so sweet, and you know what..." she said lifting his head to eye level with hers.  
  
"what?" he asked wondreing why she was touching him at all.  
  
"i like you too." she said simply.  
  
"but, you like hojo!" miroku said looking at her like she was nuts.  
  
"miroku miroku miroku......he is well payed..." she said sarcastically and walked off to let hojo know she no longer needed his services.  
  
miroku just stared, like someone had smacked and walked away with his money and there was not anything he could ever do to stop her.  
  
--------------------inuyasha and kagome-------------------------  
  
"thanks for lunch inuyasha." kagome said as they walked out the door.  
  
"it was nothing, what do you want to do now?" he asked looking at her as they then sat on the bench outside for a minute.  
  
"i dunno, whatever you want i geuss." she said thinking about the question.  
  
"hmm....you want to see any movies that have come out?" he asked for some reason hoping she did.  
  
"well, there is one, but it is a scary movie." she said.  
  
"i love scary movies, which one?" he asked excitedly.  
  
"i think it is called when darkness falls." she said trying to think of the name.  
  
"YES! i have been waiting to see that movie, but miroku only likes those.....'R' movies so i couldnt find anyone to come with! you wanna go?" he asked her almost jumping up and down.  
  
"yeah sure!" she said and they got in the car.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 


	7. Chapter Seven

inuyasha pulled into the movie theaters parking lot.   
  
"okay kagome, you sure you can handle the scary movie?" inuyasha asked playfully.  
  
"yes...but can you!?!" she said back in a deep voice playing along.  
  
they both walked in, inuyasha bought the tickets and they went inside the seating area.  
  
"where do you wnat to sit?" kagome asked inuyasha who was looking around.  
  
"how about there?" he pointed to the very back. then continued blushing, "i mean becuase the screen is off center and you can see better."  
  
"sure!" kagome said and ran up the aisle.  
  
the movie started.  
  
-------------------------miroku and sango---------------------------  
  
"sango! wait!" miroku called as he raced to class and took a seat next to her.  
  
"what do you want?" she asked even though she already knew.  
  
"what did you mean by well-payed, and do you really like me???" he asked completely confused about what had just happened at lunch.  
  
"i had been paying him from the begining, he was hired to make you jealous, obviously it worked, with the help of my charm....and yes, i do, got a problem with that??? or am i too nerdy for you?" she asked sarcastically, she knew she had him pretty much wrapped around her pinky.  
  
"oh...no, i was just asking, so...you arent going with hojo to the dance?" he asked looking at her almost begging her to say she wasnt.  
  
"now, how in the world could i go with him, when i am already going with someone else better?" she said slyly.  
  
"but, i....oh, i see, okay then, see ya later!" he began to get up to move somewhere else with a fake smile on until someone dragged him back into his chair.  
  
"miroku, you are going with me, duh!" she said as she watched his face light up like a lightbulb.  
  
"cool! i geuss we kinda go out now huh?" he said scratching his head.  
  
"yep!" sango said happily not believing how good she was at what she had done, she would have thought it wouldnt work......but then again, she was on a roll lately!  
  
------------------inuyasha and kagome---------------------------  
  
they were at the part where everyone hid in the light house, and the tooth fairy was about to get the boy who was trying to turn the light back on before the fuel ran out and she killed them all.  
  
"AHHH!!!!" kagome screamed, not realizing she had grabbed inuyasha's hand. they both blushed furiously now.  
  
"heh, kagome?" he said trying to let her know she was still holding his hand as they walked out of the theater.  
  
"oh, sorry, i was...cuaght up in the moment." she said and gave a small giggle.  
  
"no problem, i knew you couldnt take it." he said just loud enough for kagomes kitty ears to pick up.  
  
"nu huh! i was just a little scardy was all, besides, i wasnt the one screaming my head off every five seconds!" she said sarcastically to the boy who was now getting into the car saying feh.  
  
"so, school is almost out........ you want to head back to my place and start working on your failing?" she aked inuyasha.  
  
"yeah, sure." he said and drove off tward her house.  
  
----------------------miroku and sango------------------------------  
  
"finally! today seemed to take forever!" miroku said as he walked tward the bus.  
  
"yeah, really!...i wonder where inuyasha and kagome have been all day?" she said to miroku about tog et on her bus.  
  
"i bet i know........hehe, you want to walk home?" he aked. she backed up and started to walk.  
  
"where do you live" she asked as they got on the sidewalk and headed for the houses about a block ahead of them.  
  
"222 maple, you?" miroku asked.  
  
"om my gosh! i live at 223!!!!" she said excited.  
  
"wow! we are nieghbors!" he said thinking to himself thoughts that shant be written.  
  
sango grabbed his hand as he blushed and they both kept on walking and talking.  
  
------------------inuyasha and kagome---------------------------  
  
"here we are, okay then." kagome said as she got out of the car.  
  
"yep, lets go." inuyasha said as he followed kagome up stairs.  
  
they both walked back into kagomes room. inuyasha had not seen it all since he had been worried about kagome, but realized that her house was actually huge.  
  
"wow kagome, you got a big house!" he said amazed.  
  
"yep, i thought you noticed by now! we are loaded man." she said happy at the look on his face. they both sat at the table in here room.  
  
"okay, now, what are you failing exactly?" she aked looking at him prepared to study.  
  
"well only math." he said like it was no big deal.  
  
"math!!!" how could you fail math!! thats my best subject!" she said not realing how loud she was until she saw inuyasha on the floor shaking.  
  
"well ya dont gotta scream!" he yelled back.  
  
"sorry, lets get to work."  
  
she began to show him hoq to do different things and how to check it to make sure you were right.  
  
"so, in conclusion, the square root would be...." she started but was cut short by inuyasha's scream.  
  
"128!" he said happy he had figured it out.  
  
"yep, good job, we have a big quiz tomorrow, be ready!" she said as she walked him to the door.  
  
"ummm, kagome?" he asked after he was halfway out the door.  
  
"yes inuyasha?"  
  
"well, about the dance, and....never mind/" he said disappointed in himslf for stopping.  
  
"okay, see ya tomorrow then!" kagome waved at him as he walkd down the street.  
  
inuyasha's thoughts  
  
'why couldnt i say it? i wanted to ask, but i couldnt...besides, its not like we go out, we are just friends....right? RIGHT! what am i thinking, i could never like kagome! come on! i could do so much better....feh, whatever, i better get home.'   
  
inuyasha walked down the street twards school again thinking to himself when he bumped into sango and miroku holding hands.  
  
"i see you two finally got together huh?" inuaysha saked looking at them holding hands.  
  
"yes we did, you and kagome work things out?" sango asked looking at inuyasha turn and walk away still remembering how he couldnt do it the night before.  
  
"take that as a no?" miroku said and began walking.  
  
-------------------------------in class-------------------------------------  
  
"hey sango, miroku. hey inuyasha!" kagome said happy to see them all.  
  
"feh hi." was the flat answer inuyasha gave, which made kagome a bit sad, but she ignored it.  
  
"hey girl!" sango said and continued,"i finally got miroku...he was jealous of hojo, can you believe my plan worked?" she said happy once again with her work.  
  
"yes....i see....hehe, i am proud of you!" kagome said in return to see miroku blush.  
  
"what happened between you and inuyasha last night kagome? and why were you absent?" miroku asked diverting the subject from his jealousy.  
  
"nothing why? and i was not feeling good, inuyasha stayed to make sure i would be alright."  
  
"well he seems a bit edgy this morning is all." sango said.  
  
"oh, i will ask whats up in computer class, since we are almost late now. " kagome said as she looked at the clock, inuyasha was already gone.  
  
"see ya later!" they both waved and walked down the hall.  
  
----------------kagome and inuyasha-----------------------------  
  
"hey" kagome said again taking her assigned seat by inuyasha.  
  
"whatever." was all she got back....now she was getting mad.  
  
she began to type in the messenger since they were both done with the classwork.  
  
'why are you so mad at me today?'  
  
'what are you talking about?'  
  
'well all you said was feh when i came in and then whatever'  
  
'i.....just, dont feel good'  
  
'yeah right, whats up?"  
  
'well you see, i was hoping you would go...'  
  
suddenly another person invited themselve into the convo.  
  
'hey inuyasha' the person wrote  
  
'who is this??? i am talking with him right now' kagome typed looking around the room.  
  
'this is kikyo'  
  
'KIKYO?!?!?!!?!' inuyasha typed fast and also looked around, she was at the other end of the room.  
  
'inuyasha? do you still date kikyo?" kagome typed.  
  
'no!'  
  
'yes you do!' kikyo typed.  
  
'no i dont! cheater!' he wrote furiously.  
  
'then why did you ask me to the dance?' kagome looked down disappointed and exited the messenger before logging off to do extra credit.  
  
'damn it kikyo, you know i did not ask you!' inuyasha pushed hard upon the key board.  
  
'i know, you know, but now she doesnt...mwhahaha!'  
  
'whitch' he wrote and added her to the block list of his user name.  
  
inuyasha looked at kagome doing her work. he whispered..."kagome?"  
  
she looked at the screen and did not move."what?"  
  
"will you go to the dance with me?" he asked quietly trying not to blush but again failing miserbly.  
  
"why? kikyo cant go this time." a single tear drop rolled down her cheek, inuyasha smelled it before it had come and now saw it plumiting to the ground.  
  
"please dont cry....it was all a trick, she was lying."  
  
"sure." another tear,"then why didnt you ask before now, when you knew it was me." she said still not turning from her screen.   
  
"i dont know." he said honestly.  
  
"now you have your answer." she said as the bell rang and she ran out to meet her friend.  
  
inuyasha felt ashamed of what had happened, he had never made a girl cry before. he got up and ran after her.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 


	8. Chapter Eight

last time  
  
"will you go to the dance with me?" he asked quietly trying not to blush but again failing miserbly.  
  
"why? kikyo cant go this time." a single tear drop rolled down her cheek, inuyasha smelled it before it had come and now saw it plumiting to the ground.  
  
"please dont cry....it was all a trick, she was lying."  
  
"sure." another tear,"then why didnt you ask before now, when you knew it was me." she said still not turning from her screen.   
  
"i dont know." he said honestly.  
  
"now you have your answer." she said as the bell rang and she ran out to meet her friend.  
  
inuyasha felt ashamed of what had happened, he had never made a girl cry before. he got up and ran after her.  
  
inuyasha lost her. he looked both ways and tried to sniff the air to see where she had gone.  
  
"kagome?" he whispered to himself and ran down the hall outside.  
  
"i just....and......he is so...." kagome was wheeping,  
  
"shhhhh....i know...." someone was consoling her.  
  
"hey!" inuyasha said with pure rage to the boy with kagome in his arms.  
  
"what do you want, you made my friend cry mutt face, back off!" koga said in fury looking at inuyasha who was searching for something in his mind.  
  
"kagome??? please, just let me talk to you okay?"  
  
"no! go away inuyasha!"  
  
"but, kagome i..i....ummm.." kagome stood up, walk over to him, slapped him and walked off.  
  
he stood thinking and someone walked up behind him.  
  
"kikyo...you,...you bitch! you did this! you made kagome cry!" inuyasha was about to flip.  
  
"yes...how mean huh, looks like you have to go with me after all...." she said mumbling under her breath.  
  
"no i dont!" he said seconds away from beating her down.  
  
"ohhh, but you do." kikyo said to a now baffled inuyasha.  
  
"and why would that be wench?"  
  
"becuase i know..." she said and began to walk away.  
  
"what?" inuyasha said and grabbed her arm.  
  
"i know your secret, i know what you did." she said plainly.  
  
"i didnt do anything!"  
  
"yes you did!" she started to shout.  
  
"then what did i do?" he asked sarcastically.  
  
" shehshehehshe" she whispered something in his ear.  
  
"well so!" inuyasha said looking at her like she was a total moron.  
  
"you should care! i will tell!" kikyo was getting mad that inuyasha was not afraid of others knowing.  
  
"look, kagome didnt feel good, i spent the night, nothing happened, i just spent the night, there is nothing that lame you could use to blackmail me!" he said and luaghed...  
  
"well you are going to the dance with me."  
  
"feh, whatever." he walked away, kikyo mad as ever.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"hey kagome, you okay?" sango asked her friend who had tears stains on her face.  
  
"i am fine, where did miroku go....SLAP"  
  
"ow! i was making sure you were okay by checking to see if you had a bump on your butt, no need for slpping." he said then noticed that she had been crying,,...."something wrong?"  
  
"i said i am fine." koga walked up behind her.  
  
"hey, seven then?"  
  
"yeah sure." kagome said and watched koga walk off, inuyasha walked in.  
  
"kagome, please listen, she was lying i swear!" he tried to tell her but she stopped him.  
  
"yes...sure, i would go to the dance with you but i am already taken, later." she said and took a seat by sango.  
  
"wh..what!" inuyasha said starting to feel every ounce of pride slip.  
  
"koga." kagome said and began to talk to miroku and sango."  
  
---------------------------after school-----------------------------------  
  
"so, what should i wear to the dance?" kagome asked sango on the phone.  
  
"well i dont know, but it is tomorrow so you better find something!" sango said as she too searched her closet.  
  
"okay, well i better go, i have to pick out everything and make sure it is ready okay?"  
  
"okay, see ya later!" they both hung up the phone.  
  
"hmmmm..." kagome thought aloud.  
  
then she picked up a dress that her mom had bought her when she moved in the first place. she looked over it, "perfect she said and set her alrm clock before going to bed.  
  
---------------------at inuyashas house-----------------------------  
  
'Dear Journal...  
  
Well today sucked! i asked this friend if she would go to the dance tomorrow with me, but...koga. yes i know, again, but for some reason i feel just so mad, not becuase it is koga, just becuase she wont go with me....i think maybe, that..that i like her more then a friend, but kikyo came and ruined my chance when i was about to ask.....dont know what to do. i just cant help it, she is so nice and has always been even though i was so mean to her from the begining, this is only the first week of school and already chick probs,...i have to get her to go with me....koga will pay.  
  
till another boring stressed day,  
  
inuyasha '  
  
inuyasha set his pen down and went to bed, not eager to start the next day.  
  
-------------------------friday morning--------------------------------  
  
"where am i......" inuyasha said as he looked around and sniffed...."how did i get here???" he said to himself and slowly got up.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
sorry this chapter is so short  
  
i will update soon! 


	9. Chapter 9finally, lol

last time  
  
-------------------------friday morning--------------------------------  
  
"where am i......" inuyasha said as he looked around and sniffed...."how did i get here???" he said to himself and slowly got up.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
inuyasha looked around, how did he get here. he kept searching the room with a million thoughts flowing through his mind. suddenly he stopped.  
  
this was kagomes room.  
  
he heard the shower turn off.  
  
"she has a bathroom in her room, thats so cool." he said to himself.  
  
then she starts to walk out. inuyasha jumped under the bed.  
  
"hello? mom, that you?" kagome walked out with only her towel on. inuyasha was blushing furiously.  
  
"hmmm, oh well, could have sworn i heard something...." she walked back into the bathroom and started to change.  
  
"i gotta get out of here before she sees me!" he started for the door.  
  
kagome walked out of the bathrrom and went to her closet, inuyasha jumped back under the bed in the knick of time.  
  
"hey hon, you looking for something?" kagomes mom walked in.  
  
"yeah, i cant find my tennis shoes, i am dressing casual today since i am going to have to wear a dress all night at the dance."  
  
"oh yes the dance is tonight, are you going with that nice inuyasha boy?" her mother asked with a happy expression.  
  
"i am going with koga, even nicer." kagome smiled.  
  
inuyasha looked next to him, " great " he said sarcastically and noticed a pair of tennishoes next to him. "oh shit!" he said thinking fast about how he was going to get out of this mess, he had always been a sleepwalker but nothing like this, he normally woke up in the kitchen or the living room.  
  
"oh and kagome the tennishoes are under your bed remeber you put them there yesterday." she said and walked out the door.  
  
"oh yeah thats right!" kagome said and started for the bed, she bent down and went to grab them.  
  
inuyasha was sweating ceaselessly, 'what am i gonna do!?!?! ' he thought to himself as her hand reached under the bed.  
  
" AHH!!!!" kagome said and jumped up.  
  
inuyasha thought to himself again,'this is dandy, how will i explain hello i was just hiding under your bed while you were in the shower? '  
  
"i almost for got my purse!" she said and went back into the bathroom and started to search for some lip gloss for her purse.  
  
"nows my chance!" inuyasha ran out from under th bed and then dashed out the window falling off the roof and getting stuck in a tree.  
  
"oh crap." he said and jumped out of the tree and ran off, luckily he was dressed already and he went twards the school.  
  
"ahhh, there we go!" kagome let out a sigh then grabbed her tennishoes and put them on."off to school!" she said and went out the door.  
  
------------------------------at school------------------------------------  
  
"hey sango, you find out what you are gonna wear to the dance?" kagome asked as she took her seat by her best friend.  
  
"sure did, you?" sango asked as she was searching through her books to make sure she had them all.  
  
"yes, but i am not sure about who i am going with..." she said her sentence started to trail off twards the end.  
  
"dont worry, it'll be fun!"   
  
she said trying to act as brave and enthusiastic as she knows kagome would for her. then she was proud of how good she sounded and smiled.  
  
inuyasha and miroku walked in both smileing one obviously trying not to blush at the sight of kagome once again.  
  
"hey inuyasha, miroku." sango said happily and turned to talk to miroku who had taken a seat by her.  
  
"hey inuyasha." kagome said slapping a fake smile on but doing her best to hide it.  
  
"he..hey." he said a bit shooken up from the earlier morning.  
  
"so how have you been?" she asked trying to make some conversation before class started.  
  
"good and you?"  
  
"better." she smiled for real, she liked talking to him, but she still was a little mad from the day before, just to tired to fight today though.  
  
"so, you still going with koga?"  
  
"yes, i am, you still going with kikyo?" she asked a bit annoyed he would want to start the day like this again.  
  
"no, i never was, and i never will." he said with a look of disgust in his eyes. how he hated her.....it was like with a passion the wya he did, he couldnt stand her.  
  
"oh.....really?" kagome asked now a little giulty at how rashly she acted waiting to hear if he was just messing with her.  
  
"really" he said plainly with a slight sarcasm and kagome laughed. he smiled at this, it had been a while since he had made her laugh.  
  
---------------------------lunch time------------------------------------  
  
"i am so excited that the dance is tonight! i cant wait!" sango said sitting by miroku again at the usual eating place.  
  
"me too!" kagome said happily thinking about if she really was.  
  
"hey inuyasha, do you think kagome may still secretly wanna go with you?" miroku asked concerned somewhat about his friend.  
  
"no, why do you ask?"  
  
"i was talking to sango and she said kagome seems hesitant about going with koga.  
  
"well she seems pretty okay with it if you ask me."  
  
"she acts like it but maybe....." he was cut off by inuyasha.  
  
"feh, what ever, be real, its not like i even care so drop it." he said and got up to throw away the rest of his food since he was no longer hungry, but somewhat cross.  
  
"where is inuyasha?" kagome asked.  
  
"he left to go early, his tutoring problem still stands." miroku said looking at sango.  
  
"what?" sango asked  
  
"nothing...." he said then returned the conversation to kagome.  
  
"oh yeah!" she said and ran in the direction of his class leaving sango and miroku.  
  
"they always seem to leave us dont they?" miroku said smiling.  
  
"yes....they do huh? we should go first next time." sango said also smileing and they both laughed and got up and headed for class.  
  
-------------------inuyasha and kagome--------------------------  
  
"inuyasha! wait!" kagome said as he reached for the door knob and he stopped and stared at her.  
  
"yeah?" he said looking at her like she was nuts or something.  
  
"do you remember everything?" kagome asked hoping he didnt forget.  
  
"yes sure do!" he said very proub of himself then added, "i am about to take the math test now so that i can bring my grade up, if i make a B or higher i have a B for the class!" he smiled at the though of having a good grade for once in math class.  
  
"okay, remember though, order of operations." she said doing a small singing type thing she had taught him to remember it. he laughed that she was doing that in public.  
  
"your embarrasing your self stop." he said still laughing.  
  
"i know, but if it helps!" she too was laughing.  
  
"umm, thanks kagome, i better go now though,dont want to be late." he said sad that he had to go.  
  
"okay, good luck."  
  
"i dont need it, i have a good tutor!" he said then stopped noticing he was flirting again and walked into the classroom. kagome smiled a little at it and walked down the hall.  
  
---------------------------after the test---------------------------------  
  
kagome had come back after her class and waited for inuyasha. he walked out after about five minutes of waiting.  
  
"inuyasha! what did you make? was it good?" kagome asked worried.  
  
"well....it wasnt too bad...but i got " inuyasha started.  
  
inuyasha had a sad look in his eyes, and kagome had a bad feeling about it.  
  
"well inuyasha? what did you make?" kagome asked nervously.  
  
"i...i...umm....i made a B- !!!" he said and they started to laugh. he was so happy, he had never gotten anything above D on a math test.  
  
they both hugged until they realized they were hugging anywayz.  
  
"oh, sorry, just a little happy." inuyasha said scratching his head.  
  
"no problem." kagome smiled and they both went off to their own classes.  
  
------------------------------after school--------------------------------  
  
"so are we walking home?" sango asked.  
  
"sure, you bringing...it." kagome said looking behind her at the two boys making bubbles with there spit and laughing.  
  
"heh....yeah." she said and they shared a small laugh.  
  
"hey, whats so funny?" miroku asked looking at the girls dumbstruck.  
  
"nothing" they both chimed.  
  
the boys looked at eachother and shrugged. then they all continued on their way home.  
  
"hey miroku, when are you going to be there?" inuyasha asked before he took his turn down the street.  
  
"i should probably around 7? it starts at 7, so it would be reasonable." he smiled to himself.  
  
"okay, i will meet you there." inuyasha said and left.  
  
"sango what time do you think you will be ready, by then?" miroku looked reasuringly at sango who was blushing a little.  
  
"yeah, i should be, drop by around 6:45 k?"   
  
"ok, see ya then!" miroku said and went inside his house. sango turned to kagome.  
  
"you still going with koga?" sango asked hoping she werent.  
  
"yes." kagome said then they waved and sango went inside while kagome continued down the street.  
  
kagome thought to herself.  
  
'i would rather go with....but he and kikyo....forget it, why should i care. oh well, i hope i have a good time! besides, thats what this is for and i am going to have a good time! '  
  
she walked into her house.  
  
----------------------------------sango------------------------------------  
  
" i cant wait until he gets here!!!!" sango said to herself as she got into the shower.  
  
"well you dont have to!" she heard a voice say. she turned to see miroku at her window.  
  
"AHHH!!!!! slap Hentai!!!!!" sango said and watched him fall down off the second floor.  
  
"ouch....thats going to be sore in the morning" he said and got up.  
  
"and dont come back until you are ready to go, dressed, and at the right time !!!!!!! 6:45 !" she said and slammed the window shut.  
  
"oh.....ok, no problem." he smiled innocently and left.  
  
-------------------------------kagome------------------------------------  
  
"wow, this dress is so great!" she said as she was getting dressed, she looked at the clock, " hmm, and still plenty of time to spear! its only 5:30!" kagome said happily and went into the bathroom.  
  
"but what should i do with my hair?" she looked through different styles, "perfect" she said and fixed her hair up.  
  
suddenly the door bell rang.  
  
"oh! koga is here? i geuss my hair took longer then i though!" she smiled and went to the door.  
  



	10. Chapter 10 ! w00t!

kagome rushed down stairs to answer the door.  
  
"hello..?" she stopped her cheerful greeting to see no one was there. then her mom cam up behind her.  
  
"who was it dear?" she asked looking at kagome.  
  
"i dont know, i could have sworn i heard the do..."  
  
"ROARRRR!!!!" someone picked kagome up and then set her down laughing.  
  
"ahh!!!!" kagome said until she realized who it was and was safely on the ground.  
  
"ahhh!....oh my goodness, you must be koga?" her mom asked a bit in shock but laughing with the two.  
  
"yes mam, are you her mother?" he asked while kagome and his laughing came to a stop but they still smiled.  
  
"why yes i am a pleasure to meet you." she said happy to see he had a sense of humor.  
  
he shook her hand."the pleasure is all mine. what time does she need to be home by mrs. higurashi?" koga asked looking at her.  
  
"i dont care, you two just have fun and behave." she said happy that he asked.  
  
"thanks mom, see ya later!" kagome said and they both left.  
  
"bye hun!" and she closed the door.  
  
"she likes you." kagome said as she got in his car.  
  
"thats good, i am happy to hear that." he smiled.  
  
"me too, my mom doesnt alwayz like boys"   
  
"you have a nice home, very big, your dad must work hard huh?" he asked a little cautiously to make sure he didnt say anything offensively.  
  
"no, he passed away, my uncle hired my mom and is the owner of WackDonalds. big cash." she smiled.  
  
"wow, really, think you could get me a coupon for a free soft drink?" he asked and they both laughed, kagome was so excited about her first dance!  
  
-----------------------miroku and sango-----------------------------  
  
knock knock knock  
  
"i'll get it!" sango said as she hurried down the stairs and opened the door.  
  
"hey sango, ready now?" miroku asked dressed sharp.  
  
"sango was almost drooling and she nodded."  
  
"you like my outfit i see." he said happy with her reaction.  
  
"yes, and you mine?" she asked hoping she looked just as good if not better.  
  
"i do, my favorite color is blue." he said as he looked at her dress which was above the knees and dark blue with glitter and her hair up in a styled pony tail with a flower in it.  
  
"thats good, i know it is not amazing, but i like it since it is simple and it it cute." she smiled.  
  
miroku kept looking at it and noticed how it was glittery on top and as it went down it was nothing but glitter not blue behind it.  
  
"wow." he said amazed at how beautiful she really was.  
  
"thank you, happy you like." she said and they drove around the corner.  
  
ring ring ring the melody to baby boy by beounce played.  
  
"oh, thats my cell." miroku reached in his pocket and answered it.  
  
'hello?' miroku asked to see who it was.  
  
'hey miroku its yash.' inuyasha said.  
  
'hey! where are you?'  
  
"i am at my house...' he answered.  
  
'why, the dance is like starting now?' miroku asked in shock he was not ready.  
  
'i am not going.' inuyasha said a bit sad.  
  
'come on now, maybe you will meet someone.' miroku said trying to cheer up his friend.  
  
'...fine' he said.  
  
'good, meet you there.'  
  
'by miroku' he hung up the phone and left for the dance.  
  
-----------------------------at the dance-------------------------------  
  
"sango! you look great!" kagome said happy to see her friend.  
  
"thanks, you dont look half bad yourself." sango said and they both laughed.  
  
"why hello....." kikyo said as she walked by koga and kagome.  
  
"kikyo...." koga and kagome said at the same time.  
  
"i see you have yourself a new slut koga?" kikyo asked and smiled wickedly.  
  
"hey! i am not a slut!!!! you...you...ugh! your not worth my time." kagome said and started to walk away.  
  
"oh, i knew she was to weak to stick up for herself kikyo said and started to laugh as she began to walk off.  
  
"oh you bitch!!!!!" kagome turned and jumped kikyo making her spill all over her white and red dress.  
  
"hey get..get ...off of..me...." kikyo was struggling to break free of kagomes grip. then kagome punched her in the face.  
  
"and dont you..ever...say anythig...about my friends again...and stay AWAY from inuyasha you two timing whore!" kagome said as she got kikyo up.  
  
"ugh!!!! my dress, i am leaving!" kikyo said as she pouted out the door pride completely shattered.  
  
"wow" was all koga could say. he smiled.  
  
"heh...sorry bout that..i am just so tired of her." kagome said then turned to koga, "dont worry, i understand if you leave to." kagome said.  
  
"why??? your one hell of a fighter! i have been wanting to do that forever, but i wont hit a girl so i never did, i owe you one." he laughed.  
  
"oh." kagome couldnt help but laugh too.  
  
"kagome?" sango and mirokusaid still in shock at her power.  
  
"yes?" she said to the ones standing before her.  
  
"nothing..but wow." they all laughed once more before they saw a familiar face.  
  
"hey what happened to kikyo?" inuyasha asked as he finally reached the group.  
  
"my kagome here kicked her ass." inuyasha didnt want to laugh at something koga said, but he just couldnt help it.  
  
"way to go kags!" he said happily.  
  
"thank you, geuss i didnt know my own strengh." she smiled.  
  
suddenly the song came on from the band xxemoxsuicidexx.  
  
"so, shall we dance?" miroku asked sango.   
  
"certainly." and they both went to the dance floor.  
  
"kagome?" koga asked, "shall we join them?"  
  
"sure." she gave inuyasha another glance and then left with koga.  
  
inuyasha sat at a bench and enjoyed watching them all dance smiling though secretly wishing he were too.  
  
--------------------after about ten minutes-----------------------  
  
"hey kagome!" someone shouted at kagome who was now sitting at a table with her friends Sango,Sprice92, Kajen, and a few others while the inuyasha, koga, and miroku were off getting something to drink.  
  
"hey! i haven't seen you in a while Sora Tenshi." kagome said happy to see her.  
  
"hehe, i was out of town." she said and joined them talking.  
  
"so sango, you came with miroku?" Devin asked sango who was now blushing deep red.  
  
"yep, kagome came with koga." sango said then realized kagome was now blushing as well.  
  
"is that true? you know i kinda like him..." WolfBite said until she noticed them all staring big-eyed at her.  
  
"what???" they all said.  
  
"heh...kidding of course!" she smiled nervoiusly to see if they beleived her and was relieved when they all laughed too.  
  
"and yes it is true." kagome said to answer the question.  
  
"what happened to inuyasha?" sangos friend popped up.  
  
"hey trishpham." they all said and smiled.  
  
"well he is here somewhere, though i dont know." kagome said a bit saddened by the question.  
  
they all stopped talking for a second noticing how kagome was a little depressed by her answer. then they saw a young girl across the room dancing her life away happily, she was the happiest cheerleader and always happy, she was also new.  
  
"who is that?" one of the guys asked wondering who the crazy dancer was and why she was not dancing to the music but doing cheer leader moves.  
  
Kawaiililneko turned around and told him.  
  
"thats yugisgirl, so dont even try to flirt."  
  
"i wasnt gonna, i was wondering why she was dancing like that." he laughed and was bonked on the head as she passed by.  
  
"anyways i am going to leave you all to talk some more, while me and sango go find our dates." they laughed and said bye.  
  
"now where did they go?" sango asked as they both looked around.  
  
"hey inuyasha, where is koga?" kagome asked as she sat by inuyasha who was again sitting at the bench.  
  
"i dunno..." he said and turned to kagome.  
  
"well, he needs to come here!" she said annoyed she couldnt find him.  
  
suddenly someone wrapped their hands around her waist.  
  
"hey get your hands...oh! hi koga!" she said happy to see him.  
  
"you ready to dance?" koga asked her.  
  
"sure. " kagome got up and started to dance with him.  
  
"may i...cut in?" inuyasha asked koga nicley and koga turned to him.  
  
"well, i geuss..." he said and continued, "i am going to get something to drink, i will see you guys in a second." he said and walked off.  
  
"hey! glad to see you are joining the party." kagome said happy she was dancing with him.  
  
"yeah, well you know me, party hardy. he said and laughed.  
  
suddenly a slow song started.  
  
"uhh...heh...well, i geuss i will let you wait for koga." inuyasha said disappointed and began to leave.  
  
"wait! i want to dance with you, i dont mind." kagome said and he turned around.  
  
"ok, if you want." he said nervously and grabbed her hand then put his other around her waist and they began.  
  
kagome and inuyasha were both blushing several different shades of red.  
  
"this is..not bad." kagome said quietly as she rested her head on inuyasha's shoulder.  
  
"glad you like i can dance." he said and smiled.  
  
the music stopped after a while and they backed away from eachother still changing red to red. then they walked off the dance floor and took a seat.  
  
"hey kagome! i was looking for you!" sango said as she walked up to them.  
  
"hey sango, why?" kagome asked looking at her funny.  
  
"well they have different activities in every room remember? so i thought we should check them all out." she said and mirku and koga walked up behind her.  
  
"ok, yeah, why not." kagome said happily and they started off to explor teh different activities.  
  
everyone said that we should try the science room first, though i dont know what dumb games the teachers have this year!" sango said and laughed.  
  
they all walked in the room.  
  
"i geuss the teachers are not hosting the games this year?" miroku said as he entered and saw some kids playing a game of truth or dare.  
  
"geuss not." sango said then sat down.  
  
"i think we should start our group here!" kagome said sitting by sango ready to play.  
  
"okay." miroku said and sat in front of sango, then inuyasha and koga sat down making a circle.  
  
"hey, may i join before you start, the other groups are full and i am only one perons so i cant start another." she smiled.  
  
"sure ayame." sango smiled back and let her sit next to her. then they began the game.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
finally they all settled down and they started to discuss the rules.  
  
"well what if the dare is just so bad they refuse to do it???" ayame asked looking at sango with wide eyes in thought of the horror that may come.  
  
"hehe, well i think we should do the old bottle spin if you cant tell a truth, or refuse a dare." she said smiling at her evil ideas.  
  
"good idea sango, so if that happens they have to spin thebottle and who ever it lands on they kiss correct?" kagome asked pleased with sango.  
  
"yep, everyone agree?" she asked and looked at them all sitting down.  
  
"ok" everyone said and they started the game.  
  
o...k.....Kagome!!! truth...or dare?" sango asked starting the game off.  
  
"i pick...truth?" she said a bit unsure.  
  
"umm, ok, is it true that you like koga as much as you say you do or is there someone else?" she asked devilishly.  
  
"well, i do like koga as much as i say, but i will admit there may be another." she said blushing and looking at koga.  
  
"thats ok, as long as you like me!" he said cheerfully.  
  
"ok then! how about, miroku!" she said thinking of all the evil things she could do.  
  
"ok, dare." he said smiling wickedly.  
  
"i dare you, to go over to inuyasha, and ask him your famous saying." she said happy with herself.  
  
"....ummm....well...it is a dare, and...but...do i have to?" he said hesitantly.  
  
"yes, yes you do!" kagome said while waiting patiently.  
  
miroku grabs inuyashas hand and looks in his eyes "inuyasha,....will you....oh god..umm.....will you, bear my child?" he asked almost crying at the fact he was really doing it.  
  
"why sure!" inuyasha said sarcastically then wacked him in the head and laughed at him on the floor.  
  
"haha, very funny,...i am scared for life now, thanks kagome..." miroku said rubbing his head.  
  
"no problem, thats what friends are for!" she said amused by it all.  
  
"whatever, anyways, inuyasha, truth, or dare?" miroku asked.  
  
"dare." inuyasha said not even thinking about the consequences.  
  
"i dare you to slow dance with koga." miroku burst out laughing while inuyasha looked at koga in disgust.  
  
"uh? no, i take the bottle over that anyday." he said and got a im-going-to-kill-you look on his face at miroku.  
  
"here it is, give it a twirl, but first, i have to choose...a light peck, or z fench?" miroku asked and looked at sango.  
  
"well...i say french." sango said evily and smiled.  
  
"ok, now then, spin it, but remember, it must be a la french!" miroku said almost jumping up and down, he had planned this from the begining of the truth or dare game.  
  
the bottle spinned and spinned, then slowed down.  
  
"gasp" everyone was awaiting what it would land on.  
  
it stopped.  
  
inuyasha looked up in horror and hoped to god it wasnt koga or miroku.  
  
"uhhh....heh....kagome?" he said noticing it was pointed at her.  
  
"umm...yeah?" kagome said nervously.  
  
"hahahaha!!!!!! you have to kiss her now and it has to be a french!!!!" miroku burst out and sango joined the laughter.  
  
"but..but!!! she is mine!" koga said unhappy with where it landed.  
  
"doesnt matter koga, she has to." sango said still laughing hard. suddenly they all stopped to see what would happen.  
  
"well we dont have to if he doesn..." she was interupted by his lips against hers. soon they were frenching and still going when someone said...  
  
"wow...he really goes at it." miroku said surprised by his friend.  
  
they both parted and blushed so many reds that they almost lost they're skin color all together.  
  
"ummm....heh...wow.." was all kagome could say she looked at inuyasha who was again at his side of the circle as if it never happened.  
  
"feh, my turn." inuyasha said trying to hide it.  
  
"stupid mutt and kagome..." koga mumbled to himself though everyone could her it with their ears since they all had a little demon in them.  
  
"well, since koga is so unhappy, truth or dare?" he asked looking at the wolf.  
  
"truth." he said being smarter then he though that dumb flea-bag was.  
  
"fine, let me help you since you should be telling the truth... is it not true the only reason you dated kagome in the first place was to get back at me and also becuase you had amde a bet on it for 20$?" he said looking slyly at the boy.  
  
he looked at kagome who was shocked by it all, then at inuyasha.  
  
"....true?" he said then turned to kagome to see the look of horror written on it.  
  
"why..you..little...and, i trusted...but.....ughhhhh!!!!!!" kagome was losing it, she couldnt take it, she had been used so much and taken advantage, this had to be the last straw!  
  
"kagome! calm down! i swear i didnt mean it and as i grew to know you i started to like you even more!" koga said trying to settle her down.  
  
"whatever, get away from me you mangy wolf!!!" she said and smacked him so hard he went flying across the room and through the window.  
  
"ummm, does this mean he is avaible?" ayame asked.  
  
"why yes...yes it does," miroku said and watched her go outside and to his aid, ayame was not popular at all, so he thought it would be funny.  
  
"ahhh!!!! why does everyone do this! i cant stand it!!!!" kagome was not going to be able to handle it much longer, something was taking over her...  
  
suddenly she stopped and fell down.  
  
"kagome?" inuyasha rushed over to her.  
  
"ugh....what..what happened?" she said as if nothing had happened at all.  
  
"you umm, threw koga out a window and started to completly lose it out of no where." he said as if it were nothing at all.  
  
"what? oh yes...he used me as well, i can take this much longer, my mother had warned me, the more pain i go through the more i will be unable to control my demon side, i cant be used any more i am so tired of it, kikyo, you, koga....i just cant." she said starting to drift into though as tears filled her eyes.  
  
"kagome? i am sorry, you know that, i would never again." he said and looked at her. he leaned in as she did as well, and sesshomaru showed up.  
  
"what are you doing? you are not allowed out of the house!?!" inuyasha said as he looked in sheer terror at his brother.  
  
"so what? you are happy, i will not allow it, so therefor, i shall take this!" he grabbed kagome and jumped out the window.  
  
"kagome!!!!! no! not again! i wont let him hurt you!!!" inuyasha said and all three took off after sesshomaru.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 


	11. Chapter 11 ! the end here gets good

inuyasha and the others ran after the two figures ahead, why of all the nights did it have to rain today?  
  
"inuyasha! watch out!" inuyasha had been so quick to come after kagome he had not noticed that they had already entered the building and he was about to slam into the door.  
  
"ugh!" he slammed right into it.  
  
"next time i say watch out try to do so you dumbass now come on!" sango said as she opened the door and ran in with miroku.  
  
"wait! why are we here?" inuyasha asked looking around.  
  
"i dont know where we are, do you know where this place is inuyasha?"  
  
"yes....this is where my dad asked my mom to marry him." he said still amazed he was there.  
  
"wow..i wonder why we are here?" miroku said.  
  
"yeah, maybe it is becuase sesshomaru knows this place is desserted, who would come to a funeral home, and what type of person porposes to someone in one." sango said sarcastically.  
  
"my dad worked here before he changed jobs, and my mom had always loved to be here since it was so quiet and something about the mystery made her feel calm and happy." inuyasha said trying to explain but knowing it still sounded crazy.  
  
"oh, i see...well i geuss it could be nice," miroku stopped when he heard kagomes cry.  
  
"INUYASHA!" she sscreamed they all ran twards it.  
  
"kagome! wait i am coming!" inuyasha shouted back hoping she heard.  
  
"wait, which way did she go?" sango asked as they cam to a three way hall.  
  
"i dont know...wait...that way!" miroku pointed.  
  
"how do you know?" inuyasha asked somewhat amused he would know.  
  
"hello? we have a good sense of smell it is not as hard as it might be for some you baka." he said slyly then made a duh look with his face and laughed before remembering what they were doing.  
  
"come on you smarty." sango said and they went in the direction miroku had pointed out.  
  
"wait!" sango said and they all stopped.  
  
"what?" miroku asked dumbstruck.  
  
"did you hear that? she is close, plus she left the scent of her perfume." sango said looking around at all the doors.  
  
"your right sango, she is in one of these rooms." inuyasha said and kicked one of the doors open.  
  
"not this one, we know that much." he said and walked out of the cobwebbed room.  
  
"how about ...this one!" miroku slashed one open.  
  
"nope" sango said then she stopped for a second and turned to the boys.  
  
"then which one do you think?" miroku said ashamed he didnt pick the right one.  
  
"this one." she smiled and opened the door.  
  
she flew back. then she stood up.  
  
"sango, you ok?" miroku asked and ran to her.  
  
"yes, but you wont be in a minute." she said and smiled wickdly.  
  
"what?" he asked and noticed an evil and empty look in her eyes.  
  
"...die" she said and ran at him slashing away with her claws.  
  
"sango!" inuyasha said and grabbed her hands.  
  
"get off of me!" she said and blew him back with an evil aroa.  
  
"wait! i know what can help her!" miroku said and ran up to sango.  
  
"what are you doing you idiot she has lost her freaking mind!" inuyasha said unaware of her possesed eyes.  
  
miroku grabbed sangos butt and rubbed it.  
  
"ahhh! miroku! what are you doing?" sangos eye twitched.  
  
"uh...heh, saving you?" he asked and gulped.  
  
SLAP "..you are such a hentai." she said steamed.  
  
"how did you know that would work?" inuyasha asked not sure how he would know.  
  
"i didnt, i just wanted to grab it." he said and smiled.  
  
they then filled sango in on what happened.  
  
"i wonder what caused it." she said then slowly moved tward the room she had been blown away from.  
  
"whats...that thing?" she asked and pointed to a small bug glowing neon green.  
  
"thought so, how lame of my brother, i thought he could do better!" he said and looked at miroku.  
  
"yeah, thats pretty lame yash, i mean these guys are easy to defeat." miroku said and they laughed at sesshomarus dumb little bug trick.  
  
"what do you mean?" sango asked not amused that they were not explaining it but making fun of it.  
  
"it is a soul leecher. by itself they are not even strong, thats why it was so easy to get you back to normal, they leech on your soul, but they are very weak, unless you have a lot a once, then they can casue damadge, but they are still nothing to us." inuyasha explained.  
  
"oh, ok then now we need to find kagome!" sango said thinking of her best friend in trouble.  
  
alright, it has to be this door since the rest are open." miroku said looking around.  
  
"well duh genius." inuyasha said and opened the door.  
  
------------------------------------inside----------------------------------  
  
"oh crap, this figures." miroku said annoyed.  
  
"you think this would be easy! its a funeral home why do they need all these doors!" sango asked irritated.  
  
"they need to have coffins rooms for the funeral, then they need a place to put the body and..." he was cut off by miroku.  
  
"we didnt want to know it was a sarcastic question, now, which one?" he saked looking at the two doors in front of him.  
  
"left." inuysaha said and went for the door.  
  
"how do you know?" miroku asked sniffing.  
  
"my brother cant stand right." he said and gave a small smile.  
  
"why not?" sango asked.  
  
"he is left handed so he lost almost every competition he was in since they were normally timed and when his hand went across the board while he was writing it erased the answer, so he hates right." he said and laughed a little before again going for the door.  
  
"hehe, how lame." miroku said and walked tward inuyasha while sango sat dumbstruck at how stupid some guys really were.  
  
inuyasha opened the door.  
  
"ahhh, brother, you have arrived?" sesshomaru said and glared at him.  
  
"did you doubt i would you asshole." inuyasha said and looked around for kagome, he noticed she was not there.  
  
"no, i knew, now then, let our fun begin." he said evily and looked at the three half-breeds before him.  
  
"wait! where is kagome? what did you do to her!?!" sango asked looking frantically for her friend.  
  
"oh, you mean the other weakling?" sesshomaru asked and looked at sango.  
  
"no! i mean my freind." she said simply and gave a death stare to him.  
  
"she is here." he said just as plainly and returned the glare.  
  
"where!!!" inuyasha said growing impatient.  
  
"oh, i am sorry, you must be getting angry that you cant find your lover." sesshomaru laughed at him as if he were nothing but a mere insect.  
  
"she is not my lover! she is my friend! i told you that already! now where is she!?!" he said about to attack at any minute.  
  
"she is in one of the four coffins before you, all of which are sound and smell proof, so dont try to use your weak little power." he said then continued.  
  
"now, to play our game, you do not have more then a few minutes, she doesnt have air you know, they are sealed well, and time is running out, be careful for if you dont pick the right one, you may have a new surprise waiting in each one." he smiled wickedly and sat in a chair watching the three struggle with what they were going to do.  
  
"Sesshomaru..." inuyasha said angerily.  
  
"you might want to hurry, she doesnt have long." he said and smiled.  
  
"inuyasha, try the one on the right." miroku said, then sango walked twards it and opened it.  
  
"ahhh!!!!!" sango screamed when something shot out into her forhead.  
  
"what happened?!?" miroku yelled at sesshomaru seeing sango fall to the ground.  
  
"wrong coffin, that was the paralyisis one, it will leave her that way until she finds it in herself to break it." he said and continued to watch amused.  
  
"feh, i will kill you!" inuyasha said about to explode with furry.  
  
-----------------------in the correct coffin---------------------------  
  
kagome could see what was happening through the coffin since it was made of a special wood that allowed those in it to see out but those out can not see in. she could feel her power starting to come to a boiling point.  
  
"i am here!!! sango!!!!" kagome said with tears starting to fall as she watched her best friend open the coffin and fall.  
  
suddenly something inside her let go and she couldnt control it any more, she was not sure how much longer she could contain it before something or someone triggered it.  
  
----------------------outside the coffins-----------------------------  
  
"kagome wont last much longer miroku pick a coffin!" he said quickly.  
  
"fine, i pick the..thinks for a moment..the left!" he said and walked over to it.  
  
"oh shit...." he said when he didnt see her and knew something was about to happen.  
  
"dont worry there is nothing with that one." sesshomaru said.  
  
"really?" miroku asked relieved.  
  
"no." he smiled devilishly and looked at the boy.  
  
"ouch! what the he..." he fell to the ground.  
  
"what did you do to him now!?!" inuyasha asked horrified watching each of his friends falling before his eyes.  
  
"not much, just had him poisoned, the only way to fix it is the one he loves kisses him." he smiled knowing sango must be the one he loved and that she was out cold.  
  
"but..but...sango..she....ugh!!!! you will pay!" he said and ran over to the two coffins left.  
  
"you wont geuss which one it is." sesshomaru said and watched laughing.  
  
inuyasha thought for a moment. 'where is she? ' he thought to himself, if he chose the wrong one he could be screwed!  
  
he put one hand on one, and the other on the coffins next to it and felt them both for a moment.  
  
cold, thats all that was there.  
  
"wait!!!" he said then felt a huge portion of energy being left off from one of the coffins, he knew somehow, it was kagomes.  
  
he opened it and she came out gasping for air and her hair no longer that of brown, but a scarlet red.  
  
"kagome!?! what happened to you?" he asked looking at her noticing her new appearance.  
  
"get out of my way!" she said in a low voice and ran at sesshomaru.  
  
she bit him then brought her leg around and tripped him while he was trying to get her off. he fell to the floor and she stood over him.  
  
"you! my friends are hurt, and i was almost killed...this would not be a big problem in the long run for you.....if you hadnt totally pissed me off!!!!!!" she screamed and watched his eyes grow big with horror as she started to change even more.  
  
her fangs grew longer, her eyes turned purple, and she had an evil smile planted on her lips.  
  
"kagome?" inuyasha asked too scared to move.  
  
"please....you..you think you could defeat me?" sesshomaru asked trying to hide his terror.  
  
"no, i dont think it, i know it." she said and slashed at him until he ran away and she started to have an enternal conflict with herselkf she couldnt control.  
  
"kagome? are you ok?" inuyasha asked inching twards her.  
  
"grrrrrrrrr." she said and turned to him, then her eyes softened.  
  
"kagome?" he asked again putting his hand on her shoulder.  
  
"inu...yasha..." she said and changed back.  
  
"you transformed for the first time i see." he said and smiled a little to see her bakc to herself.  
  
"what do you mean?" she asked confused.  
  
"when certain things happen like we are in danger and you cant take it you can loose control and our demon sides take over, this is dangerous in its self, but rarley happens." he said and looked back to sango and miroku.  
  
"we have to find a way to change sango back to save miroku, other wise they are both stuck like that....  
  
inuyasha and kagome looked at sango and miroku.  
  
"how can we save them?" she asked inuyasha who of course hadnt the slightest idea.  
  
"i...dont know..." he said and looked down.  
  
"well me must revive sango to get miroku back, otherwise they are stuck, your brother said she must find it in herself to escape,...but we have to reach her somehow." kagome explainde going into deep though.  
  
"wait!!!!" inuyasha said and he froze for the thought he had in his mind.  
  
"what?" kagome said startled.  
  
"i think i know how she would have to find it in herself to move again and break the spell, and it is a risk i am willing to take to save miroku....although i dont know if i will survive, i know she will try even harder to break the spell becuase of my actions...." he said thinking hard on wether to do this or not, it could cuase him deth, and he knew that...but miroku was his best friend.  
  
"what is it you plan to do?" kagome asked hopfully.  
  
"well, here it goes....miroku better be happy i am risking my life for him." he said and walked over to sango.  
  
"inuyasha what are you planning to do? you mean if it doesnt work then i may loose you too?" she said worried.  
  
"no, if it does work you may need to worry for me though. this si taking all of my strengh to do, so please be prepared to watch me fly across the room if my plan does happen to work." he said and kneeled next to sango.  
  
"inuyasha! no!" she said worried at what he might do to save her.  
  
he grabbed her butt and rubbed it.  
  
"uhh....sweat drop...inuyasha???" her eye twitched a little.  
  
sango began to shake, and then she started to sweat.  
  
"wait, what did you do to her?!?!?" kagome asked about to flip her lid.  
  
"ahhhhh!!!!!!!" sango awoke and inuyasha was beat down.  
  
"miroku you hentai!" sango yelled then froze to see inuyasha blocking his face curled up on the floor.  
  
"inuyasha? did you just...why you!" she said then kagome yelled.  
  
"sango wait! he did it to save you! remember what happened? he had to find a way to encourage you to find the will to break the paralysis!" she said then sango backed up and thought about it.  
  
"oh, thanks inuyasha, but if it happens again i may have to beat you harder...why didnt miroku do it?" sango said and looked at kaogme who was now a bit more saddened.  
  
"he....is not able to at the moment" kagome said and looked at him on the floor.  
  
"what did sesshomaru do to him!!!!" she screamed and ran over and kneeled by miroku.  
  
"he is under a deep spell simialr to yours, but the only way to break his, is a kiss from the one is loves....." her voice trailed off and sangos eyes grew big.  
  
"what do you mean, unless someone kisses him he is snow white?" she asked scared of what she might have to do next.  
  
"no sango, unless you kiss him he is stuck like that forever." inuyasha said then looked at her and started to laugh.  
  
"what the hell is so funny about that?" she asked annoyed he would laugh at such a thing.  
  
"i think he thinks its funny becuase you two have never kissed and now you have no choice and to watch will be funny." kagome said and then started to laugh as well.  
  
suddenly they stopped. sango had tears in her eyes as she thought about what might happen if she didnt kiss him. she started to lean in...  
  
inuyasha and kagome let out a small gasp.  
  
sango finally reached his lips and they kissed, it was light, but still sweet.  
  
"awwwww." kagome said she couldnt control it the cuteness was undeniable.  
  
miroku still did not wake up.  
  
"why isnt he waking up inuyasha?" kaogme asked.  
  
"i geuss i am not the one he loves...." sango said saddly and sat there in shock.  
  
"sango...how could you think that...." suddenly sango felt a hand on her butt and turned to see miroku awake and well.  
  
SLAP  
  
"miroku!" she said and he turned around scarred to see what would happen to him then.  
  
"yyy...yes?" he said as he looked at her.  
  
"i am so happy your ok!" she said and gave him a huge hug.  
  
"well, glad to see you too!" he said happy with his greeting.  
  
---------------------------------the next day---------------------------  
  
"well i am totally wiped from yesterday man." inuyasha said to his friend as they walked down the street with kagome and sango.  
  
"me too.....but i did like my welcoming party." he smiled at the thought of sango kissing him instead of slapping him.  
  
"you are such a perv miroku." inuyasha said back not wanting to know what he was thinking.  
  
"it is a curse...soooo...when are you and kagome going to get today while we're young?" he asked while sango and kagome were behind them talking and giggling.  
  
"what does that mean, i never said i like her....well, i mean...nevermind." he said trying to change the subject.  
  
"yash, we all know you do! you kissed her, then almost again, and you really wanted to go to the dance with her, i mean come on! if you are going to bullshit us try and make it a bit less obvious!" he said laughing at inuyasha who was getting steamed.  
  
"feh, whatever, i only kissed her becuase it was a dare remember?" he said annoyed.  
  
"well true but you almost did it again and you are very protective of her, just admit it." miroku tried to prove his point.  
  
"no, cuz i dont." inuyasha said.  
  
"admit it....admit it..." miroku said in a voice like he was talking to a baby trying to get him to say it...."come on..." miroku kept at it.  
  
"miroku...knock it off.....stop it,....." inuyasha was really getting mad now.  
  
"i know you cna do it..." miroku said and was not about to quit.  
  
"UGH!!!!!! fine!!!!! I LIKE kagome!!!!!!!! happy now!?!?" he yelled in mirokus face and everyone heard it.  
  
kagome froze with sango and they all stared at him...  
  



End file.
